A New Beginning, A New End
by purplehershey
Summary: AU where Regina has a daughter instead of a son. After a rough past, they decide to start over in a new town called Storybrooke. The last thing on Regina's mind was finding love, but what happens when a woman who has captivated her daughter, seems to be worming her way into her heart as well?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first stab at both fanfiction and swan queen. The story is an AU with a loose interpretation of the characters from Once Upon a time, though I own nothing! Phew got that out of the way. (This _is_ what I'm supposed to be saying here, right?) I decided to use what I imagined to be a younger, more carefree version of Regina who was molded individually by her experiences in this story. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Every turn seemed to produce another, resulting in a never-ending strip of zigzagging road. Regina stared straight ahead as she leaned into each turn, her right hand resting on the leather stick shift, her left loosely directing the steering wheel.

"Mommy, can you open the window? It's hot in here." Her daughter, Alexis, interrupted Regina's daydreaming.

"Sure, baby" she sighed, exhausted by both the heat and the lengthy trip. As she lowered the window down she spotted the green sign she's been waiting to see for the last 204 miles _Welcome to Storybrooke. _She breathed a sigh of relief as Alexis shrieked.

"We're here! We're here! Mommy we're here!" bouncing up and down, her brownish-blonde strands of hair shaking back and forth. Her car seat shifted around as she wriggled and fidgeted, face flushed with excitement. The sight of it was adorable enough to force Regina out of her detached state. She glanced back through the rearview and allowed her lips to pull back enough to reveal perfectly white teeth in a wide smile, one only reserved for her daughter.

The trees opened up and the town seemingly sprung out of nowhere. The stores lined the street adorned with flowers and flags. As Regina continued down, making a right, a left, following the directions the GPS called out. She finally entered a neighborhood with similar looking tall houses standing on either side of the road in true suburban fashion. The houses stood, for the most part, structurally identical but each had its own quirks, some shutters, a wrap around porch, a balcony. The wind breezed through the sleek black car's windows and against Regina's face, her dark chocolate hair flying around with the wind. She delicately tucked a fallen tress back behind her ear as her lips pursed in concentration. Scanning the houses for 108 her eyes darted back and forth. 94, 96, 98…. For every number that passed by on her right, her shoulders seem to relax a quarter inch, a relaxation that could only be accompanied by a sense of freedom. She would have a house to her own, a house free of her nagging, lazy, alcoholic ex-boyfriend Daniel, A house where she and her perfect daughter could live without the constraints that had been holding them down for the past five years. She finally spotted 108 Mifflin Street and turned into the driveway, pulling up to a white house with blue shutters. The wooden porch at the front had a double swing and the front yard stood immaculately groomed.

"Mommy…Is this it? Alexis cautiously asked, conflicted by the stopped car in the driveway, and the fact that her mother remained motionless in the front seat.

"Yes Alexis this is it. What do you think? Wanna go look around?" Regina answered as she turned around to see Alexis's face plastered against the window as if she pressed her face harder, she would see more of her new home. Alexis nodded so hard it was a feat that she didn't break her neck. Regina, responded by getting out her seat and opened the back door as she unbuckled Alexis from her car seat, lowering her down just enough for her already moving feet to take her off towards the front door.

As Regina was halfway to the door, Alexis was already swinging on the porch swing, The front door of the house burst open, a tall blonde appeared in the doorframe.

"Regina! Alexis! You made it!" Kathryn raced out from the doorway, gathering Alexis in one arm and extending her other to envelope the slim, beautiful women with a surprisingly powerful sweep. Even with all the uncertainty she was feeling, Regina couldn't help but laugh freely in her best friend's arms. She and Kathryn had gone to college together, and had become inseparable ever since. Even when Kathryn moved to Storybrooke five years ago, they never ceased communication, usually calling each other several times a day.

Kathryn stepped back and took a long look at her friend. It had been at least a year since she'd seen her. During that time, when Regina had just left her rotten boyfriend, she had been a mess, but judging on her appearance, the woman seemed to have picked herself up and made a 360-degree turnaround. She wore dark, designer made jeans, leather boots with heels, and loose cotton white t-shirt that seemed to accentuate all the right places. Her hair fell down around her shoulders soft waves, not quite curling around but bending here and there. Most noticeable though, was the healthy glow that accompanied the olive skinned woman. Kathryn smiled in satisfaction, _oh yes I will be able to find her a man quite easily_. She smirked mischievously as Regina slapped her shoulder.

"I don't even want to know what you're thinking. But whatever it is, don't start getting any ideas"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Kathryn feigned shock while placing her hand exaggeratedly over her heart. Regina only shook her head, knowing full and well what her friend was capable of.

"Well come on, lets get unpacked!" Regina grabbed Alexis from Kathryn's arms and headed back to the car. Replacing a large and quite heavy box into the arms previously holding Alexis with a knowing smirk on her lips.

* * *

The next day Regina stood in front of her mirror. Putting on her makeup slowly and deliberately as not to have an ounce of it out of place. She was nervous to say the least; it was her first day at her new job at the major law firm of Storybrooke. Considering she had previously been a high-class lawyer in New York City, it hadn't been a problem landing a decent job at the smaller, suburban firm but the fresh start still had her on edge. She wore a silky plum blouse tucked into her charcoal slacks, which of course, were tailored and fitted. Finishing off her makeup she threw her hair up into a tight-slicked back ponytail, a look both professional and intimidating. With one last look she took to Alexis' room where the girl was doing just as her mother was moments before. Alexis wore her jeans and pink sparkly shirt that she had gone school shopping for. She was very proud of the outfit she had picked out on her own and was so busy admiring herself that she didn't hear her mother standing in the doorway.

"You look very pretty" Regina said with a soft smile. Alexis twirled around, smiling and laughing. Regina laughed at the silly girl and grabbed her backpack "Come on honey, we don't want to be late. Let's go." After stopping in the kitchen to grab Alexis' lunch Regina dropped Alexis off at school and proceeded to work.

* * *

After a long day of work Regina learned in her doorframe as she watched the school bus pull up and her daughter jump down the steps and sprint to her, knocking into her with a hug.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy I have the bestest teacher!"

"Best teacher," Regina corrected lovingly while hugging Alexis into her side. "So why do you have the best teacher?"

"Because she's really fun and she showed me how to write stories and she's really pretty and.." Alexis practically shouted while she looked up from her mother's side.

"Okay, slow down. What did she do that was so fun?" Regina said as she kneeled down to be at Alexis' eye level.

"Well I told her I liked to write stories so she read my story during lunch and gave me new ideas and helped me write more!" Alexis' excitement was so infectious it seemed to be radiating off of her in waves as she practically jumped up and down. Now Regina's attention was caught. Alexis was always a bundle of joy to her and Kathryn, whom she had known her entire life, but was usually very shy to strangers. Regina had received plenty of notes from teachers, concerned about Alexis' intelligence because she often behaved like a mute in front of a classroom of other kids. So for a teacher to be able to open Alexis up to her enough not only to talk to her, but also for Alexis to show her precious stories she was always working on made Regina wonder what trick this new teacher had up her sleeve.

"What's your teachers name, Alexis?

"Her name is Miss Swan" Alexis was winding down from her excitement from school and she began to walk, pulling her mother's hand behind her as she made her way to the kitchen for her afternoon snack. Regina caught on, and began to make Alexis' snack of celery sticks and peanut butter as Alexis continued to chatter on and on about her first day of 1st grade. Regina was in the process of trying to keep up with Alexis when the phone rang.

"Hey, so how was your first day!" Kathryn's voice sprang loudly from the telephone the minute that Regina picked it up.

"It was good, what I would expect, a lot of orientation, meeting of the firm members, the usual."

"Oh good I'm glad. So there's this gym I go to where the hottest men in town also happen to go. Do you want to join me tonight? They have babysitting for Alexis." Regina looked over at Alexis who seemed to be talking to herself about a princess and a prince.

"Yeah I'm sure I could fit that in tonight. I need to workout desperately though for the record the hottest men in town have no influence to what gym I go. "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. You may be fine living with your adorable daughter but I need myself a man to keep me warm at nigh-"

"Okay I get it! I'll be there. " Regina answered and paused, weighing whether or not she should ask, "Do you know anything about a Miss Swan? She's Alexis' teacher"

"If by Miss Swan, you mean Emma Swan, then yes I know her. So does that rest of the town, although not as well as they wish they did I'm sure. "


	2. Chapter 2

_"If by Miss Swan you mean Emma Swan, then yes I know her. So does that rest of the town although not as well as they wish they did I'm sure. "_

"What… does that mean?" Regina prayed that Miss Swan wasn't known for something awful or scandalous, right now she only knew her as the heroic teacher with a way for children and she hoped to keep it that way.

"Oh just meet her and you'll see"

"Alright… So why don't you pick me and Alexis up at 6 and we can head over to this gym of yours?"

"Okay! See you then!" Regina hung up and turned to Alexis who was still sitting there devouring her celery sticks.

"Hey baby, are you okay if Mommy goes to the gym with Aunt Kathryn tonight and you stay in the day care center? You can work on those stories of yours"

"Okay I don't care" Alexis shrugged and returned to shoveling food in her mouth. As much as her mother loved her, she spent a decent amount of time entertaining herself because of her mother's high profile job, so this was nothing out of the ordinary.

Regina nodded, pleased with the answer and went to finish off some paperwork before she got ready for the gym. A few hours later she emerged downstairs in black running shorts and a fitted purple tank top. When she heard Kathryn's honk she gathered her water bottle and walked towards the front door only to see Alexis already climbing into Kathryn's car with her backpack. Regina's lips fought from curling into a smile at her daughter's eagerness as she slowly stepped out, locked the door, and continued down the pathway.

When Kathryn's car pulled into the gym parking lot, Alexis hopped out carrying her giant notebook of stories and her backpack on her back. Kathryn and Regina walked behind her to the entrance. They checked Alexis into the day care center and began warming on the treadmills. Kathryn seemed to be there more for appearances and maintained a light jog, oogling at the men lifting weights. Regina, on the other hand, was a single mom with limited chances to workout, so she took the opportunity and literally ran with it. After an hour the two hopped off their respective machines, Regina sweaty from exertion, but Kathryn looking perfect with not a hair out of place.

"Wanna go check out the boxing area? I have a friend that might be hanging around there tonight." Regina looked up over at the boxing ring, making a face when she saw the two middle aged, sweaty men that were circling each other in the ring at the moment.

"Sure, why not." Regina sighed, she really couldn't care less about boxing, but seeing as Kathryn's was her ride home, she seemed obligated to go. The two headed over and almost immediately Kathryn began talking to a group of guys around their age: 32, 34 tops. They all folded their chiseled arms across their chests, and it was obvious they frequented the gym on a daily basis.

"Hey Kath, what's up?" A particularly juiced up one said as he nodded toward the blonde.

"Oh nothing Rob just showing my friend Regina around. She just moved here," Kathryn said and she waved towards Regina. The man now identified as Rob nodded at Regina and turned back to the boxing ring. Suddenly another man, tan and muscly, though quite short, joined the group of onlookers.

"Hey Rob, do you know if Emma is here somewhere? She just beat that other chick the other day and she needs to take her picture for the wall."

"That's your Miss Swan they're talking about" Kathryn whispered to Regina, and her ears perked right up.

"Al, this is Regina. He owns the boxing ring section of the gym" Kathryn again waved between the two, "Regina, this is Aladdin, but we all call him Al". Al looked Regina up and down, and stuck out his hand. Regina returned the handshake and Al turned to Rob, talking animatedly.

"Dude, did you see her the other night? God, she looked so good. We got to get that girl down here more often. She would bring dozens of more men to the ring."

Rob just laughed and shook his head while Regina looked on, seeing Al's eyes zone off into space, seemingly day dreaming about Emma Swan. Rob noticed Regina looking on and nudged her with his elbow, "My man here's got Swan fever. It's gone around infecting most men in this town…and women if you want to get technical. I'm not into that sorta thing but I know a whole slewful of guys that are." He winked at Regina, who looked down at her feet, a blush spreading across her checks.

It was then that Regina decided she needed to meet this paradox. Her daughter's new hero was a gentle, sensitive, ass-kicking, and apparently attractive teacher. She had never labeled her sexuality, but if she was honest to herself, gender never mattered that much to her. Though no one in her life except Kathryn knew that. Besides, the way these men were fawning over here, it only seemed logical that she would be curious to check the woman out, if only for the sake of her daughter.

* * *

Two weeks went by, and Regina was so involved with work she had yet to give Emma Swan another thought besides the moments when Alexis came home gushing about her teacher. Finally, this Monday though, she was going to meet her. There was an Open House for the Storybrooke Elementary School and Regina was looking forward to meeting the woman.

As she stopped home, she glanced at her watch. She wouldn't have time to change out of her clothes from work but she stopped in front of the mirror for a quick check before heading out the door. She was wearing a black pencil skirt fitted tightly over her perfectly shaped backside, sharp black stilettos that made anyone thin twice about crossing her, and a deep blue v-necked blouse, silk as usual. Her ears were adorned with diamonds and around her neck hung a simple silver necklace.

She pulled into the school parking lot, glancing at her watch again since she was cutting it close to being late. Quickly finding the classroom, she opened the door to find a sea of parents, all chatting and mingling. She saw people she knew from her time spent around town, at the gym with Kathryn, or work. She spent a good amount of making small time talking amongst the others before she decided to seek out the teacher. She was making her way towards the front of the room when she collided with a woman.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Regina shrieked out as the other woman began to say the same. They both stopped and Regina took a quick step back for a moment, taking in the other woman. She had long blonde hair, several inches past her collarbone. Her golden strands seemed to make large waves, curling around once or twice before ending. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, remarkably similar to Regina's, and capped sleeve cream blouse that had soft waves of material rippling down the front in a triangular shape. The scoop neck of the blouse did it's best, and seemingly failed, to hide the ample cleavage that the woman sported. She stood there, one hand on her hip, her head cocked to the side as her eyes raked up and down Regina. Regina would have noticed hers were doing the same if she could see herself.

"Hi, I'm Emma Swan." The blonde woman broke the silence, extending her hand to Regina. Regina took it slowly as she looked into the greenish blue eyes of the teacher.

"I'm Regina Mills. Alexis' mom." Regina eyes flicked down to their clasped hands. She was in the midst of thinking about how strong Emma's hand felt around hers when she realized two things. First of all they were still shaking hands, and second of all, she was staring at their clasped hands like a lunatic. She darted her eyes back up to Emma's face and suddenly dropped her hand to her side. Meanwhile, Emma's eyes had a different track of their own. They seemed to be mapping Regina's face, trying to notice every detail in the split second she was given. She noticed her perfectly shaped eyebrows, her slightly parted,full lips, the way her dark brown eyes matched her hair. Emma cleared her throat and mimicked Regina, dropping her hand to her side. Slowly returning to her sense, Emma began to speak.

"Oh, Alexis! That girl is one of the brightest kids I have ever met. It doesn't hurt that she's adorable as well."

Putting aside the fact that she had just gawked at the attractive woman before her, Regina grinned widely at the complements given to her daughter.

"Thank you, yes she's quite the handful, but I love her for it. How did you get her to talk in class? She's usually very shy at school." Emma took in a deep breath as if about to start a long story.

"Well the first day when she came in she was, as you said, very shy. She hardly talked to any of the other kids and just sat at her desk waiting for me to start teaching. During recess I found her hesitant to go outside and play with the other kids so I asked her if she would be my helper inside" Regina frowned at the idea of her daughter being a longer, but Emma continued, "and she agreed. So we went around hanging up some pictures and banners and I saw that she had a large notebook sitting on her desk so I asked her what it was. She blushed and told me really quietly it was her stories. I told her I loved stories! And asked her what kind they were. She didn't say anything at first and instead just kind of shrugged. So I told her that I wrote all the time about all sorts of things like crime, drama, love. Once she heard the world love she perked right up going on and on about true love and princes and princesses." Regina's face, creased with worry slowly began to relax "And then she got really quiet again and looked at me and said so you're a writer? And I kind of laughed because I had never really sat down and looked at myself that way but I said yeah I guess so. So she said really shyly, um…do you think you could help me with my stories? And of course I agreed. So for the rest of recess and lunch she left her notebook with me and I read some of her stories, writing notes on a separate piece of paper of things she could fix or add." Emma grinned as she finished her story, happy that it had physically brightened Regina's face.

"Well, I can't thank you enough. She hasn't stopped talking about you the past few weeks and I must admit I was curious to see who the "bestest teacher in the world" was " Regina accented the last part with air quotes. It caused Emma to laugh melodiously, a sound that Regina found to be quite beautiful. Regina blushed and looked down for a second, suddenly shy, a characteristic that had never been in her repertoire, but quickly snapped her head back up when Emma spoke again.

"Oh that reminds me, Alexis had asked me if she could do a writer's workshop type of after school program with me. She wants me to read her stories. I figured, if it works out for you of course I could have her stay after with me on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thur-" She trailed off and she saw Regina's eyebrows raise questioningly. "Or if this is an awful idea just let me know, it's no big deal."

"No, no! I think it's a great idea and I know Alexis will love it. It's just very …admirable you're willing to put forth so much of your own time for her." Regina's head tipped to the side, her eyes wide. Emma captivated her and they had only gone as far as discussing her daughter.

"I see her potential, and what kind of teacher would I be if I let that go to waste." A smile, the same charming smile that had already been exchanged several times during the conversation, graced Emma's face.

"Not as good of one as you're being right now. But yes, that works for me. I usually get out of work early to catch Alexis off the bus but I'm supposed to stay until 4:30, so I could pick her up on my way home." As Regina subconsciously leaned forward, she caught a whiff of Emma's perfume. Vanilla. _Vanilla. Why did it have to be Vanilla? The one smell she couldn't resist._ Regina had quite a history with vanilla. She used it avidly as an addition to baked goods, she had some version of vanilla air freshener in almost every room of her house, and if she was being honest, she had hooked up with that girl during a college spring break solely because she had worked in a cupcake factory and reeked of vanilla. She shook her head and smoothed down her blouse. _Be professional. You cannot be attracted to Alexis' teacher._

A brown haired man man who had begun standing on her right side snapped Regina out of her thoughts.

"Hi, I'm Michael, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I've got to go back to work soon and I just wanted to introduce myself and see how Hansel was doing in class." The man was middle aged, definitely older than both Regina and Emma. And though Regina couldn't decide what age Emma was exactly, she's was willing to bet it was within one or two years of her own age. Michael was wearing a mechanic's jumpsuit and had traces of oil covering his face and hands. Regina's eyes narrowed as she recognized a predatory glint in his eye. It was only when she saw Emma's sympathetic smile that she relaxed, quickly said goodbye, and exited the classroom.

As she drove home she began replying the meeting in her mind. _Why did I do air quotes? Who does air quotes? I am so stupid. _ She stopped her self-berating to remember how long the teacher's legs had looked in that skirt. She sighed. _No, no I can not be attracted to Alexis' teacher...But those legs. _She hit her steering wheel in frustration. _Nope, you are not this pathetic. You can not and are not attracted to Alexis' teacher. _And that became her mantra the entire drive home.


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of days went by without a sight of Emma, and Regina was not too happy about it. How could she itch to see a woman she had only met once? Professionally. She sighed. It's not like they hung out and were friends. She was Alexis' teacher. She was being nice to her because she was Alexis' mom. It was as simple as that.

"Whatever you're thinking about, stop. You're going to give yourself wrinkles." Kathryn floated in and flashed her hundred-watt grin. "Come on, we're going to the gym. It's Sunday and that's when all of the boxing matches are."

Regina groaned, but relented. Alexis was at her new friend's house for a play date, and she really was bound to give herself wrinkles fantasizing about her daughter's teacher.

"Fine, let me just get changed."

* * *

Twenty minutes later the two entered the gym, heading to their usual treadmills. Regina decided hills were necessary to beat the nonsense out of her head and went to work, panting with each inclined stride. Kathryn, true to form, kept her pace at a speedy walk, making sure to sway her hips extra for the cutie stationed on the treadmill behind her.

When the bell of the boxing ring sounded, alerting the start of a new fight, Kathryn dragged Regina off her treadmill. They joined the small crowd that had gathered and watched two hulking men circle around and take jabs at each other. Kathryn had already begun flirting with a spectator leaving Regina standing alone.

She chuckled amusingly at Kathryn's over the top attempts at flipping her hair and half-heartedly watched the man in red lay on top of the man in blue. The squished man tapped his hand on the floor signaling defeat. Regina turned around, determined to go back and finish her workout when the cheering in the crowd got louder.

The referee's voice over a speaker sounded, "We now switch the women's MMA fighting match. In our right corner we have Eugenia Lucas and in our left we have Emma Swan." Regina flipped around. _Emma Swan. _

The crowd definitely favored Emma Swan and when she faced the ring she could see why. Eugenia was a older, compact woman with no frills about her. Her hair needed some TLC and her face was all scrunched up.

Emma on the other hand was, well, Emma. Her long blonde hair had been thrown in a loose ponytail. She wore a light blue sports bra and black spandex shorts. As Emma hopped from foot to foot and jumped up and down, Regina determined right then and there that no one had ever looked better in spandex shorts.

Emma shook out her arms flexing each and every muscle. Her abs rippled. She waved her hands, which were wrapped in black tape to protect her knuckles, letting the referee know she was ready to go.

Regina stood in a trance, mimicking most of the other spectators. She watched as Emma dodged the first few of Eugenia's heavy blows. Using her lightness to jump around the ring. Finally, in a flash, she leaned down backwards placing her right hand on the ground and swung her left leg out and around her, looping Eugenia's in with hers. Unsurprisingly, Eugenia came tumbling to the ground. The rest of the fight continued in a similar pattern of dodging and quick foot skills by Emma. When Regina heard the shrill of the bell she snapped out of her trance and looked around to see everyone cheering and Emma helping Eugenia up off the ground with a hand.

The two seemed to suddenly be good friends and patted each other's back while Eugenia gave Emma an encouraging shove. As Emma turned to hop off the ring, she and Regina made eye contact. Emma's lips curled into a smile when she realized Regina had watched her fight. She ducked under the elastic ropes and hopped down, heading over to where Regina was standing.

Regina was the first to speak once they were face to face, "That was amazing. I've got to say, when I saw the size of that other woman I kind of thought you were a goner."

Emma threw her head back and laughed loudly, the adrenaline still pumping freely through her veins, "That's what they all say but they don't realize the major guns I've got packing here." She threw up her arms and flexed her muscles jokingly. Regina was severely tempted to reach her hand over and feel the bulges, yet only tilted her head to the side questioningly, "What muscles? I don't see anything…oh wait. Oh that tiny thin-" Regina reached out her finger to poke Emma's arm but didn't get to finish before Emma playfully nudged her backwards.

"But seriously, I hope that this doesn't change your view of me as a teacher. I never encourage violence at school." Emma put up her hands defensively.

"Of course not. It's just a sport. In fact I'm a little jealous. I wish I could be up there looking like a bad ass in front of this crowd."

"So you think I'm a bad ass?" Emma's batted her eyelashes, her grin growing impossibly larger.

"Don't let it get to your head" Was the only thing Regina could get out; she was too distracted by Emma's eyes to think of a proper comeback. _Since when was it legal to have eyes like that. And why does she think it's okay to go batting them at me!_

"Regina! Let's go!" Regina looked behind her to see Kathryn waving her towards the exit.

"Well thanks for coming. I'll see you tomorrow?" Emma said.

"Yes, I'll see you around 4:30. Thanks again for helping Alexis" Regina replied while taking a few steps back and turning around to catch up to Kathryn. Once she caught up to her best friend she was onslaught by rapid questioning.

"So I see you've met Emma Swan. She seems to like you. Are you two friends? Are you two more than friends?" Kathryn wiggled her eyebrows comically, "because don't think I've forgotten college. I know you Regina Mills, and you like the ladies just as much as you like the men." Regina just shook her head back and forth, chuckling at her friend's ability to see right through her.

"No we are not more than friends. I just met her the other night at the open house. And I never said I wasn't into women so don't go accusing me of trying to trick you!" Kathryn only threw her a knowing glance.

"Well you have a better chance than all the middle aged men that throw themselves at her. You, my friend, are gorgeous and it's about time you find yourself someone that can live up to your standards anyway." Kathryn finished with a satisfied nod.

* * *

The next day, Regina made it to the end of morning when she realized what day it was. Monday. Alexis would stay after school to see Emma today. Which meant she got to see Emma today. She rolled her eyes to herself, _you don't even know if she likes women. Way to get ahead of yourself Regina. _

Taking a deep breath she got back to work and somehow managed to stay focused until 4:30. Right on the dot, she packed up and got in her car, driving over to the school. When she pulled in, she realized she could see through the window to the classroom that Alexis and Emma were in. _Miss Swan. Alexis' teacher. _ Regina corrected herself.

She smiled, recognizing her daughter hunched over a desk, blonde curls spilling over her shoulders, furiously scribbling her pencil onto paper. Her previously serene mood shifted suddenly though, when she saw Emma, _Miss Swan, s_itting on her desk wearing another tight pencil skirt. Her legs were crossed causing her skirt to slide up her thighs tightly. _Those legs._

Her legs, indeed, seemed to go on forever encased in black stockings and only ending with a pair of apple red heels. She was holding a piece of paper, scanning over it with a look of concentration that Regina had never seen on someone's face who was presumably reading a child's fairy tales. The realization that this extreme concentration was being given to her daughter's stories shot a surge of affection through her body.

Somehow, Regina forced her legs to move and entered the school, making a couple of turns until she got to the classrooms. She was grateful she had the time outside to prepare herself for the scene in the classroom because if she had faced it for the first time entering the room she had no idea what she would have done. Alexis first noticed her presence in the doorway.

"Mommy! You're here!" Alexis stood up from her desk. How that girl could be excited about the smallest things never ceased to amaze Regina. Hearing Alexis' voice break the silence caused Emma to slowly look up from the paper she was reading.

Her eyes caught on Regina's heels and slowly, ever so slowly, made their way up Regina's body. Affectionately giving each asset individual attention, though her eyes seemed to linger a little longer on Regina's cleavage. This caused Regina to smirk, mentally patting herself on the back for adjusting it to boast her well endowment just before entering the room.

With one last flick up, Emma's eyes met Regina's. Regina still had a smirk on her face ad expected Emma to look down quickly at the knowledge she had been caught, but her lack of the expected movements made Regina falter, unsure of the next move. Emma, instead, maintained eye contact with Regina and subtly bit the left side of her lower lip as she tilted her head to the side. For a second, the two remained this way before Emma suddenly jumped down from the desk and smoothed her skirt.

"Hello Regina", She seemed to have disregarded what had occurred moments before and if her voice had not been subtly huskier, Regina would have wondered if she had imagined the whole thing. With no further time to think about it, she leaned down just in time to catch Alexis into a hug. She looked up over the top of Alexis' head,

"Hi Emma. How'd it go?" She said much more steadily than she had been expecting.

"It was great Mommy! I'm writing a whole book with all my stories and they're all together. I already finished two whole stories but I still got a lottttt to do. " Alexis couldn't seem to decide who to look at and so just kept shifting her glance between the two women, blissfully unaware of the palpable tension in the room.

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up" Emma chuckled good-naturedly.

"Well I'm glad you had a good time honey, now get your things we don't want to keep Miss Swan here longer than she has to." Alexis scurried back to her desk to put all of her pencils and notebooks into her backpack.

" Call me Emma, and I promise I don't mind. Alexis is going to be the next bestseller, right Alexis?" She glanced over the Alexis who nodded rapidly.

"Well I appreciate it nonetheless" Regina took Alexis' hand and headed out the door just before remembering an invitation Kathryn had given her to give to Emma. "Oh I almost forgot, Kathryn gave me this invitation for you. She's having a pool party this Saturday at her house. She just redid her backyard and wants to show off her landscaping to all the _eligible_ bachelors of Storybrooke." Regina added sarcastically. Emma laughed, taking a few steps forward to take the envelope from Regina's hand.

"And how could I miss that? This Saturday? I'm pretty sure I can make it, but I'll have to check."

Suddenly inspired and full of momentary courage Regina leaned forward towards Emma. Her breath ghosting her ear, "I hope you do make it. The chance to see you in a bathing suit is enough incentive to make me go." She whispered, and then quickly pulled away and pivoted around. Not quickly enough though to miss Emma sharply suck in a breath of air. She made her way out of the school, Alexis in hand, her heels clicking on the linoleum floor. _Emma 1 Regina 1. If she couldn't win, at least she could make it even. _She hoped she had caught the woman off guard with her forwardness. If she had stayed a second longer in the classroom she would have seen just that, along with Emma's dropped jaw and dilating pupils.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying this! Reviews are appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I thought of the whole idea of fanfic based on this scene oddly enough, so I hope you all like it. Plus who can resist some Swan-Mills family feels?**

* * *

For the rest of the week, every time Regina had to pick up Alexis from Emma, near lethal flirting occurred. It amazed Regina how quickly they could go from talking casually as friends, about their day, the weather, Alexis to full on push me against a wall and take me right here flirting. The lingering touches and meaningful glances went to the point that Regina may have needed to take a cold shower when she got home on both Wednesday and Thursday. Though she would argue it was only because the cold water was good for her hair follicles.

It was on Friday night that Kathryn came over. The two loved their Fridays nights spent together, watching awful movies, talking about anything and everything, all while sipping on wine. It wasn't rare that the two would get a tipsy, filling the night with giggling (mostly on Kathryn's part) and secrets. It just so happened that this Friday night was one of those nights.

"Kath, I have to tell you something" Regina felt her tongue getting thick from the wine. It didn't seem to behave how she wanted it to which caused her to speak slowly, focusing on formulating the sentence properly.

"What!" Kath shouted, drunk.

"I think…I may have… an affinity for Emma." Regina slurred.

"Emma….Emma who?" Kath rolled her eyes up to her head in thought. Suddenly they bulged open, "Emma SWAN. As in Alexis' teacher Emma Swan?"

"Yes…" Regina sighed. Kathryn snorted.

"and you, have an _affinity_ for her? We're not talking about a science experiment here. You wanna bang that woman. Nice choice!" Kathryn punched Regina in the shoulder as if they were two boys bragging in a locker room.

"I barely know her though" Regina whispered. She didn't just want to "bang" Emma. She had never been the one-nightstand kind of girl, usually getting too attached to anyone she was with intimately. "I don't want it to _just_ be about sex" Regina felt the need to make her intentions very clear to her friend.

"Okay then sweep that damn girl off her feet. Talk to her tomorrow at the pool party!"

Regina groaned as her head fell forward a little too fast, "Why do I feel like we sound like a group of love struck teenagers."

"Because honey, right now, you are one." Kathryn said reassuringly, patting Regina on the back. Now lets go pick out the bathing suit you're going to wear tomorrow.

* * *

The next day was filled with hours of Kathryn ordering Regina around her backyard. "Regina take this chair over there. Regina the grill should be over here. Regina, we don't have enough hamburgers!"

"Kathryn, you have 104 hamburgers. That's enough to feed half the town. You're fine, I promise." Regina watched her friend sympathetically as she almost stressed herself out to the point of passing out. "I'm going back to my house to get Alexis changed."

"Okay see you at 5!" Kathryn called with her back still turned, her hands patting dirt around a newly transplanted plant in her garden.

Regina stood in front of her mirror turning from the front to the side., then from the back to the front, and then all the way around the back. She practically spun around several times, checking and double-checking to make sure this bathing suit was the one. She and Kathryn had picked out a sleek black bikini. The top was a bandeau with a silver clasp meeting in the middle between her breasts. Her abs were toned from her healthy diet and good genes, her olive skin seeming to offset the black perfectly.

Her hair fell naturally onto her shoulders, there was no point in doing it if it was just going to get wet and revert back to its natural state anyway. Satisfied as she was going to get, she threw on a see-through cream tshirt and colored shorts. She grabbed her sunglasses, sandals, and went downstairs to gather the pool towels and sunscreen. It was only a matter of time before Alexis came barreling down the stairs in her pink bathing suit and flip flops.

"Is Miss Swan going to be there Mommy?" Alexis had already put her oversized goggles on and it caused Regina to burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at!" Alexis yelled.

"Sorry baby, yes Miss Swan will be there."

"Yaayyyyyyyy. I'm going to eat so many hamburgers my belly gets full and round just like that man who runs the flower shop!" Regina shook her head as her goofy daughter waddled around with her arms rounded as if supporting her huge, imaginary belly.

"Ohhhkay baby, let's get going before you're belly gets any bigger." This caused Alexis to pretend her belly got so big it caused her to explode, toppling over into a fit of giggles. She finally got off the floor, still giggling and followed her mom to the car.

* * *

Once they arrived at Kathryn's, most of the neighborhood seemed to have gotten there already. The backyard was bustling and the pool seemed to be filled with kids. Alexis pulled Regina further into the backyard.

"Can I go swimming?" Alexis glanced up hopefully through the goggles, which were still situated on her eyes.

"Just make sure there's someone wat-" Alexis had already taken off toward the pool. "-ching you" Regina finished to no one. There were at least four parents watching the kids play so she felt safe to let Alexis swim with her friends. She made her way over to a lounging chair, placed her bag down next to it and walked toward Kathryn. Though she had seen her only hours before, Kathryn broke off from the group she was talking to and hugged the brunette.

"Did you see all of the men here! David even brought his cute brother!" Kathryn squealed with excitement.

"I'm sure you'll have quite the lot to choose from after this party" Regina smiled reassuringly. The party was going quite well, kids were in the pool, a couple of men grilling the burgers holding the spatulas as if declaring their manhood, people all over enjoying beers or the margaritas Kathryn had whipped up in a mass quantity.

"And it looks like you'll have your own to choose from as well." Kathryn said. When Regina looked questioningly at her, Kathryn just waved her hand toward the direction of the pool. There, Regina saw Alexis waving her hands above her head.

"Weeeeeeeeee" Alexis was screaming in delight as she sat on Emma's shoulders, "Watch this Mom, watch!" Regina now turned her full attention to the pool and began to walk over as Emma twirled around in a circle causing Alexis to scream even louder. They two stopped spinning slowly as Regina sat down on the edge of the chair she had earlier claimed. Emma sunk down into the water, letting Alexis off her shoulders and swam towards the edge of the pool closest to the chair.

"Hey" Emma said. The light from the pool seemed to reflect off her eyes causing them to gleam.

"Hey yourself. What kind of nerve do you have putting my daughter in such a dangerous situation" Regina joked, mischief gleaming in her eyes.

"Dangerous? No way, I'm extremely sturdy. Not to mention comfortable. Come here, get on. I'll show you." Emma pushed off the side of the pool, latching on to Regina's hand and pulling it towards the edge_. _

"No way! I still have my clothes on, and there is no way I am climbing up on your _dainty_ shoulders." Regina huffed, but slowly began peeling off her clothing nonetheless. After her shorts were folded on the chair, her sandals placed beneath it, and the moment her shirt just been thrown off her head Emma surged up, pushing again off the side of the pool, grabbing Regina's hand in one swift motion. Gravity did the rest, as her body fell back into the pool along with Regina's. Regina let out a small shriek before splashing into the water. When Regina's head re-emerged she cast a playful glare at Emma.

"You're going to pay for that" Regina said. Emma didn't seem too intimidated since she only seemed to smile more mischieviously.

"Oh yeah? You're gonna threaten me like that while I've got you like this?" and with that Emma swept Regina's legs and held her in her arms high above the pool. Regina's arms swung uselessly trying to get Emma to let her go. "Give up yet?" Emma just stood there and even released one arm, pretending to check an imaginary watch on her wrist, raising an eyebrow. The smart-ass gesture was lost on Regina who was too busy watching the ripples in the arm that was still wrapped around her leg.

"Okay, okay, I give up" Regina finally said after struggling a little more. Once she was lowered down she mumbled, "show off" a half smile gracing her lips.

"You just don' know quit, do you! Emma jerked her around so their faces were only inches apart; their bodies flush against each other. Both women's eyes flicked to the other's lips. Regina felt arousal course through her until an incoming cannonball left them both drenched shattered the moment.

"Well, I should dry off. I'm starting to get pruny." Emma joked, "you coming?" She added as she held out a hand, leading Regina up the stairs. They had gotten out of the pool and were drying off when Emma asked, "Beer or Margarita?"

"Beer, thank you" Momentarily distracted, Emma watched Regina dry off her lean legs before she shook her head, gaining clarity.

"Really? Pegged you as a margarita kind of girl."

"Well I guess you don't know exactly what kind of girl I am then do you?" Regina glanced sideways at her, causing Emma to break out into a slow smile.

"I guess not. Looks like I'm going to have to stick around and find out." She winked and headed off to get them drinks. _If that woman thinks I am going to be able to control myself as she winks at me, she's got another thing coming. _Regina scanned for Alexis, satisfied when she found her off in the grass chasing the other kids around. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. The sunlight warmed her skin. She was so calm that she jumped a little when she heard Emma return with their beers. Regina took her beer and thanked Emma as they both leaned back in their chairs and watched the party scene before them.

"I hope you don't think this is too forward of me, but Alexis' dad…?" Emma trailed off, uncertain. Regina sighed,

"No you're fine. He and I met in college. In the beginning he was charming, always very possessive with a jealous streak, but charming nonetheless. As my career began to take off, his seemed to fall flat. Money was never a problem but I assume it was more of a self-worth issue with him. Anyway the job hunt began to slow and instead of time spent on interviews, he used that time to drink away his worries away. I would come home from work to find him passed out on the couch. He only woke when he wanted food, more booze, or if he…_needed… _me." Regina spat the word needed as if it were venom in her mouth.

Emma placed on a hand on top of Regina's in support. "So one night I was sleeping and at the time I had been in the middle of switching birth controls and he came into the room and woke me up. I told him he needed to use a condom but he was so drunk he didn't understand, or hear me, or care…" Regina sort of drifted off, her eyes looking out distantly. "When Alexis was born he tried really hard to change, but that was only until he realized he didn't really like having a baby around. He always treated her like some annoyance that had been placed in his life. After awhile I couldn't take it, gathered all my stuff and left him." Alexis and I moved to a different part of the city so I could keep my job, but a couple of months ago I decided we needed a fresh start so we picked up and moved here because of Kathryn." Regina turned her head to look at Emma. Emma sat there, feeling so many things sadness, anger, so much anger, but also awe at the strong woman before her.

"You know what? Fuck him. He had no idea what he was missing." Emma said confidently as she stared into Regina's deep brown orbs. Of all the responses Regina had gotten from her sob story: pity, disapproval, disappointment, disgust, she had to say, Emma's was her favorite. She smiled, finally returning back to this time and place after reminiscing in the past, picked up her beer, and clinked it against Emma's raised one.

They sat there for the next couple hours discussing their lives. Regina learned that Emma had been a foster child, bouncing between homes like toy families would get tired of and throw out. She told her at the end of her time in the system a rich family took her in, for appearances she said, and tried to make her into this prim and proper woman. They gave up on her when she told them she wanted to be a teacher and withheld all contact except depositing money in a special account they set up for her every learned that Regina had been at the top of the her law class and could easily be at a more prestigious job, but her love for her daughter kept her from more time consuming positions.

Finally around 8 o'clock, the sky started getting dark and the women realized they hadn't eaten. Regina offered to get up and make them hamburgers and when she returned Alexis, sun soaked and spent, had curled up on Emma's lap. Emma, unaware that Regina had returned hadher head leaned against her chair, her eyes closed. Regina stopped, and decided hesitantly to take a picture, unable to help from capturing the adorable moment. When she sat down in her chair beside, Emma opened her eyes and took the plate Regina held out to her.

"Thank you. Oh look! They're starting a bonfire." Regina looked over and saw a small group attempting to place the wood in a teepee-like formation.

"We'll have to wake Alexis when it's started, she loves s'mores." Regina said fondly as she ran her fingers through her daugher's hair. Alexis stirred after a few moments and blinked her eyes.

"Hi Mommy."

"Hey baby" Alexis looked up at Emma who in turn looked down at Alexis whose head was still rested on her chest.

"Miss Swan? Do you let all your kids sleep on your lap like this?" Alexis seemed genuinely concerned. Emma chuckled.

"Nope. You just happen to be pretty special. So how about we make a deal. When we're in school I'll be your teacher and you call me Miss Swan, but when we're not in school you call Emma and I can just be your friend. Sound good?" Alexis, still groggy from sleep only smiled and nodded, liking the idea very much. Regina just sat and watched the women next to her rub her daughter's back as she woke up. _I could fall in love with this woman._

Kathryn, who had been not so subtly watching the pair the entire night called over when she saw that Alexis had woken.

"Alexis, s'mores!" That seemed to wake Alexis right up. She clambered up, off Emma and sprinted over the Kathryn. Emma and Regina seemed content to remain in their chairs, watching from a distance. After Alexis had successfully made a s'more she decided to attack another boy her age with her gooey hands resulting in an all out food fight.

"I should get going. It's only a matter of time before Alexis falls asleep somewhere else" Leaving was the last thing she wanted to do. She wished she could just stay in that chair forever. Right there, next to Emma. Emma looked over and smiled, a hint of sadness in it, feeling the same longing. They both got up and after Regina had gathered all of her and Alexis' clothes and belongings she picked up an already fading Alexis. Over the top of Alexis' head, Regina looked into Emma's eyes.

"Goodnight. Thank you, for everything. I had a really great time today." Regina said as a light breeze blew, causing a few strands of hair to dance around her face. Unable to push them out of the way, her hands full carrying Alexis, she just turned her head so that they would blow back into place.

"So did I. Goodnight." Emma slowly reached up and tucked the silky strands behind Regina's ears, lingering at the end, reluctant to pull her hand away. Regina paused for a moment, savoring Emma's touch and slowly made her way back to her car placing an already sleeping Alexis in her car seat. As they made her way home, Regina sunk into her seat as a pleased flush began spreading across her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, so two things: One, this chapter is a long one, I didn't want to cause any unnatural breaks, so sorry if it puts you off. Two, hopefully everyone isn't overwhelmed with the rapid updates. I'm on my spring break right now and I know when I get back to school I won't have any time to write. Didn't want to leave you lovely people hanging. That's all!**

* * *

That following Monday Regina woke up feeling worse than she had in years. Her head pounded as she tossed and turned, already covered in a cold sweat.

"Mommy, did you make my lunchhhhhh." Alexis screamed from the hallway. Regina leaned over to look at her clock. 7:05. There was no way she was making it to work today. She quickly picked up her phone and called in sick, setting the phone back on the receiver when Alexis slammed her door open.

"Did you make my lunch Mommy?" Alexis repeated, looking wide-eyed at Regina.,

"No baby, I'm sorry. Mommy's sick. Go in my purse, its right over there in get lunch money." Regina pointed a weak finger to the black leather purse that was sitting on her chair.

"I hope you feel better! We can watch movies when I get home! I'm going to get on the bus. Bye!" Alexis raced down and Regina listened for the telltale rumbling of the bus as it stopped and then continued by their house. She relaxed back into her bed and suddenly slipped into unconsciousness.

The next time Regina woke it was to stagger to the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. She leaned her arm against the toilet rim, her head resting on her arm, and breathed deeply. _Could she feel any worse?_ She remained in this position for several minutes until she heard the phone ring. Slowly, she got to her feet, leaning on counters and walls for support. Because of her slow pace, she almost missed it on the first round of ringing. She heaved it off the receiver and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" Regina weakly pushed out.

"Regina? Are you okay?" Megan called out, worriedly on the phone.

"What's wrong with Alexis?" Regina panicked for a second.

"Nothing, nothing. She just came to school and told me you were really sick. Do you want me to come over? Do you need anything?" Emma said as rustling filled the background.

"No, I'm fi-" Regina began to say but stopped when she passed out. The lamp fell over causing Emma to hear a loud crashing over the phone.

"Regina? I'm coming over. I'll be right there" She clicked off the phone as she slid into her car, already preparing to head over when she had called Regina. "Stubborn woman" she mumbled to herself.

When Emma arrived at the house she rang the doorbell. Waited. Knocked on the door. Waited. And then realized that the door was unlocked from when Alexis had ran out to the bus earlier that morning. She made her way up the stairs and wandered the top floor, peeking into each room until she made it to Regina's. There, she found the women lying on the floor next to her bed, phone strewn next to her.

"Oh Regina, what were you thinking?" Emma rushed over and brushed the sweaty strands of hair off Regina's pale face. The sudden contact caused Regina to rouse, slowly blinking open her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She attempted a weak smile only to have her eyes slowly shut again.

"God you're burning up. Lets get you back in bed." With that Emma gathered Regina up in her arms and placed her back in bed. She tucked the comforter over and went to get a cold washcloth and some medicine, placing it over Regina's forehead and sitting her up slightly so she would take the medicine.

Sitting next to her on the bed, she ran her fingers through Regina's chocolate strands. How this woman could be so beautiful, even when she probably felt deathly was beyond her. Again, Regina's eyes blinked open, her face pale.

"I'm hungry?"

"Have you been throwing up today?" Emma was hesitant to give Regina something that would only further sicken her.

"Not since this morning. I'mgonnago downstairs" Regina sleepily slurred and started to get up, but Emma stopped her, "Woah, Woah. I got you" and gathered her up in her arms. Her legs screamed at the added weight but she shrugged it off and slowly made her way down the stairs and put Regina on the couch, adding blankets and a pillow. She made her way to the kitchen and began to rustle through the cupboards looking for food.

* * *

Hours later Regina woke up to the sound of her daughter giggling. It seemed to be coming from the kitchen. She blinked, becoming aware of her surroundings, confused about where she was. The day's events began to come to her and she wondered if Emma was still here. She leaned her head back and groaned. Sweaty, pale, and passed out was not exactly the state she to be in when she was with the woman she was trying to impress. In mid-thought, Alexis and Emma burst through entrance to the kitchen, Emma carrying a large pot, the handle wrapped in an orange towel while Alexis carried stacked bowls and spoons.

"Hi Mommy we made you some soup. Well Emma made it but she let me stir it." Regina smiled and looked up at Emma, their eyes connecting. 'Thank you' she mouthed. Emma just nodded as she placed the pot on the coffee table, pouring some in each bowl.

"So Alexis, what do you do when you're sick?" Emma asked.

"Well I usually watch movies and cuddle in blankets and eat soup!"

"Well I guess all we're missing then is the movie. Any requests?" She tilted her head towards Regina, who said,

"hmm what about…Finding Nemo?"

"YEAHHHHHH" Alexis shrieked and sprinted up the stairs to her room to retrieve the movie.

"Thank you for taking care of me today, I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Well you would probably still be passed out on the floor like when I found you." Emma joked, but the sight of it had worried her immensely. Regina laughed. "I'll clean this up and we'll get ready for the movie" Emma gathered up the bowls and headed back to the kitchen. Quickly, Regina ran her fingers through her hair; pulled down her shirt _I probably look horrible. My hair is all messed up. I don't even have any makeup on. _She pulled the blanket up to her neck, stick lying down on the couch. As she heard Alexis coming down the stairs she started to push herself up so they could all sit on the couch but Alexis said,

"No Mommy you lay down in the middle and I'll sit under your feet and Emma will sit under your head that way we can make you feel better!" Regina softly pulled her daughter into her and hugged her, proud of her for being so thoughtful.

For a few fleeting moments she was blissfully unaware of two things. One Emma had already entered the room and had taken a seat on the edge of the couch where her head was going to go. Two, her head was going to be situation on Emma's lap. Touching her. For an entire movie.

Alexis sat on the other side of the couch and Regina resituated herself and the blanket, leaning her head back on Emma's lap. Looking down, Emma smiled at her, her golden hair falling to one side of her head.

"Hey"

"Hi" Emma replied, suddenly shy by the close proximity and contact. When the movie started playing, she turned her head to watch. _Just focus on the movie. It doesn't matter that my head is on the lap of the most beautiful woman you've every seen. Who took care of you all day. And made you soup. _Warmth spread through her at the realization that Emma had, indeed, taken care of her all day.

It was halfway through the movie when she felt Emma fingers running through her hair. She hummed appreciating the feeling and nuzzled in closer to Emma's stomach. Then she froze, realizing what she had just done, but Emma just continued moving her now stared down at the woman on her lap rather than at the movie. She decided right there in that moment, she was going to do everything should could to make this woman hers.

When the movie ended, Regina began to sit up. Alexis had fallen asleep, leaning against the side of the couch.

"I'll carry Alexis up to save you a trip and then I have to head out and finish grading some papers for tomorrow" Emma said apologetically. She wanted to stay so bad and the fall of Regina's face made her heart sink. Regina just nodded, collecting the blankets and pillows on the couch.

Emma carried Alexis up and returned down, Regina still sitting on the couch, checking her emails from work. Grabbing her coat and putting on her shoes she made her way to the couch from the back, placing her hands on the back of the leather and leaning in, leaving only inches between her mouth and Regina's ear.

"You know, if you weren't sick, I would have no problem pushing you against that wall over there and kissing you senseless. I've been wondering how you taste for weeks now " She exhaled, allowing her lips to make the slightest contact with the shell of Regina's ear. A shiver ran down Regina's back.

She was so close, she should just grab her and kiss her. _It's worth it, I 'm going to do it. _ She turned her head, ready to exact revenge, but Emma was already at the door. Throwing a last smile, accompanied by an eyebrow raise as she headed out. _Damn that Emma Swan._

* * *

When Regina went to pick up Alexis from school on Wednesday. She had fully recovered from her illness and decided she couldn't let Emma be the only one to play in the teasing game they had going on. It was her turn to take charge. So, after a quick pep talk on the phone with Kathryn, Regina stormed into the elementary school, each step marked with the staccato click of her heels.

When she reached the classroom, she threw open the door. Inside, Emma and Alexis' gathered together at a desk snapped their heads up at the loud intrusion. There, Regina stood in all her glory in a grey dress probably had hung simply on a hanger. When wrapped around Regina's toned body it was like it knew she was doing it a favor. The neckline dipped low to show off her cleavage. Regina's rupy lips were pursed. Emma's mouth went dry. She thanked god that she was sitting down, or else she was sure her knees would have given out right there. _Seriously, where did this woman come from and how is she so…So. Incredibly. Sexy. _

Regina made her way to their desk. "Alexis stay here please, Mommy needs to talk to Miss Swan." Emma gulped. Regina locked eyes with her and stood still for a second before a predatory smile began to form on her face.

She grabbed Emma's hand and led her out of the room at a clipping pace as Emma stumbled begind. Regina whipped her around a corner and before Emma could comprehend what was happening Regina had pushed her against the wall.

"Now you…Miss Swan...have been entirely unfair to me, don't you think?" Regina said in a husky voice. The way she enunciated her name made arousal pool between Emma's legs.

She had no idea the woman was capable at being so bold and now found herself thoroughly unprepared. She looked at Regina who had placed her hands next to Emma's head on the lockers and licked her lips.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Regina was enjoying the state of fluster that her counterpart seemed to be in.

"Wh..what are you talking about?" She slowly stammered out, her brain short-circuiting at the close proximity of Regina's cleavage to her face.

Regina leaned in and dragged her teeth from Emma's collarbone up the edge of her neck, the skin goose bumping in her wake. Emma latched onto Regina's hips to keep herself from falling over, and bit her lip to prevent the moan she felt rolling in her throat from escaping her lips. She failed.

Tugging her ear lobe with her teeth for a second, Regina whispered, "What I'm talking about, is the fact that you think you can just tell me about what you'd like to do to me, and not follow through. No matter what state of health I'm in" With that Regina released her hands from beside Emma's head on the wall and ran them down her sides, beginning just at the side of her breasts and ending with promising handful of Emma's backside.

She was determined to maintain her position as seductress, but was fading fast. The woman's body was so toned she could feel the ripples of her abs over her thumbs and they made their way down. _I need to get out of here before my point becomes moot and I take this woman right here in the hallway. _

Meanwhile Emma was putty, arching her back at Regina's touch and subconsciously rolling her hips forward towards Regina's. With one last lick of her lips, Regina pushed off and turned around, walking back down the hall towards the classroom. She turned her head over her shoulder calling out with a smirk on her face,

"I hope you've learned your lesson Em-ma, and that you think of a way to make it up to me." With that she entered into the classroom and returned a moment later with Alexis.

"Bye Emma see you tomorrow!" Alexis screamed to Emma who was still standing against the wall with her back to the lockers, breathless.

* * *

"Kathryn, I did it." Regina said over the phone to Kathryn as she and Alexis made their way home.

"You did? How'd it go! Tell me everything."

"Come over later, I'll tell you then. I've got Alexis with me now."

"Okay, I'll bring a celebratory bottle of wine over" With that, Kathryn hung up.

"Alexis, how was your writing workshop today?" Regina was so elated her plan had gone so well she couldn't get herself to talk about anything but Emma right now.

"It was fun! Miss Swan, I mean Emma, wrote this fairytale about me." Alexis clapped her hands once when she said me.

"Really? Did you happen to be a princess?"

"Of course Mommy," Emma said this dumbly in a 'how could you think otherwise' kind of way. Regina laughed. "So I was a princess of all the land and my hair went all the way down to my butt and I walked around the forest and made friends with all the animals and one of my friends was a swan and I liked her so much that she came back to my castle and lived with me and when the Queen would see the swan she would smile because her daughter was happy and give the swan some food, and pet her soft feathers,"

"Oh, the swan was a girl? What did the king think about a swan in his castle?" Regina asked

"No Emma made said there was no King because the Queen didn't need a King and all she needed was her princess daughter and their swan friend and they fought battles and made lots of magic and were beautiful and the end." Alexis smiled as if this was an acceptable enough way to end a story as any. Regina's lips curled up, it seemed Emma couldn't get her off her mind either.

* * *

Later that night when Kathryn and Regina were lounging in the living room, and Alexis had already gone to bed the doorbell rang. Both women looked at each other questionably not expecting anyone this late at night. Regina got up and opened the door.

"Oh thank god you're here." At the door a teenage boy held out a pot with a plant sprouting out of it. The stem was strong and curved, bright purple-pink flowers growing off of it in abundance. "This is for you" he shoved the pot and an envelope into Regina's arms.

"I had no idea you delivered so late" Regina said as she checked her watch. "at… 11:04?"

"Um… we don't but Em- the customer said that if I didn't get this flower over pronto she-I mean they- would kick my butt. And trust me…they could." The boy fidgeted and looked around waiting to be dismissed.

"Well, thank you." Regina smiled and with those three words they boy took off to his waiting car. Regina turned about and shut the door, leaning against it as she looked at the flower. Kathryn jumped up and held the pot for Regina while she opened the envelope.

"Oh! These are definitely from Emma. Ooh! That's just too cute." Kathryn squealed. Something she seemed to be doing more and more around Regina.

Regina just opened the folded piece of paper and began to read.

_Regina. The flower I sent you is an orchid. If the delivery boy is correct, it means delicate beauty, and you are just that. Ever since I first met you, I can't seem to get you off of my mind. After you shoved, yes literally shoved, some sense in me today I've decided I'm going to stop trying. Go on a date with me, Regina. Let me show you, in all the ways you haven't been showed in the past, how a beautiful woman like yourself should be treated. Emma. _

Regina began to blush and a goofy smile formed on her face. Kathryn snatched the letter from her hands and began speed-reading it while screaming, jumping up and down, and looking remarkably similar to her 5 year old.

"Text her right now! You're going to go aren't you?"

"You don't think that's too eager?"

"No! Now do it." Kathryn barked, handing Regina her phone.

_Yes. _

Regina typed out and placed it quickly on the table as if it were burning hot. The both just stared at the black screen for a couple minutes.

"She probably went to be-" Regina was interrupted her phone which was now buzzing against the table. Kathryn grabbed it and threw it at Regina.

_Really? Does Friday at 6 sound okay to you? My place? I want to cook for you. _

Regina's goofy grin reappeared and quickly began typing out a response.

_You almost assaulted the flower delivery boy for me, the least I could do is agree to a date. I'll see you then. _

"So. You have a date. Now what are you going to wear?" Kathryn asked. Regina realized the seriousness of the situation. She was going to need to see if Kathryn could watch Alexis, find an outfit, was she supposed to bring food over? How fancy did one get dressed up on a date to another person's house?

* * *

The day of their date Emma rang the doorbell and Regina, in her room, huffed in frustration. She was nowhere near ready.

"Alexis can you go get the door and tell Emma I'll be down in a minute?"

"Sure!" Alexis ran to the door and swung it open. Emma stood there in a tight emerald dress. Her already green eyes seemed to sparkle and her blonde hair fell on her shoulders in loose curls. "Wooooow, you look pretty Emma!" Alexis hugged her around the waist.

"Thank you Alexis. I figured since I got your mom flowers already you deserved some too." Emma held out a small bouquet of daisies. She pulled one around the ribbon wrapped bundle and tucked one behind Alexis' ear. Alexis blushed and smiled impossibly large, feeling the flower between her ear.

Regina had emerged from the stairs as she saw Emma putting the flower behind Alexis' ear. She remained there silently content to observe the scene.

"There, now you're as pretty as a princess" Emma stood back up as Alexis hugged her again. Regina cleared her throat, making her presence known. She was wearing a v-neck black dress that fit her tightly across the chest and waist and seemed to flutter out from there, resting comfortable on her mid thighs. Her ran her fingers through her hair as she descended. Emma looked up without saying a thing. Her eyes were wide the entire time Regina walked down the stairs and when they were standing face to face she realized she still hadn't said anything.

"You look stunning" she breathed out as she kissed Regina's cheek. The kiss was soft, but had managed to spread a considerable amount of heat through Regina's body.

Alexis pulled on Emma's hand and cupped her hands to whisper in her ear. "Do you like my mommy like a prince likes a princess?" While listening to Alexis, Emma smiled and looked up at Regina who raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Would it be okay if I did?" Emma said out loud. Alexis pulled her back to her, still whispering

"um….yes. Are you going to kiss her?"

"Maybe" Emma said while Regina still stood watching exchange, curiosity burning through her.

"If you do, make sure you ask her because she told me once that a prince is always polite and asks" Emma started to respond but Alexis just kept whispering. "and, and then sweep her off her feet in your arms and carry her around. They always do that."

"Okay, got it. Will do" Emma laughed. She looked up at Regina who was now getting impatient at being left out of the conversation and winked at her.

"Ready?" Emma held out her hand.

"Yeah, let me just make sure Kathryn knows we're leaving, she was on the phone."

"Yes, yes I'm here. Go have a good time. See you later. Much later preferably." Kathryn appeared out of nowhere and said while she grinned mischievously at Emma.

* * *

When the women arrived at Emma's house, Emma ran over and opened Regina's car door for her.

"And who said chivalry was dead" Regina quipped.

"Not me" Emma smiled. When they got to the door Emma turned to Regina "Just so you know, I've got someone helping me tonight with dinner" Emma seemed uncharacteristically nervous.

"As long as it's not an ex-boyfriend, then I don't care" Regina said playfully trying to reassure the woman. Emma shuffled and looked down at her feet.

"It's not is it?" this time Regina's voice held a little worry. _She's ending the date. She drove me hear to tell me she doesn't want to go on a date with me. She- _But Emma's voice interrupted Regina's thoughts from spiraling into crazier and crazier ideas.

"No, it's not an ex-boyfriend." She sighed and threw her head back, frustrated that it was so hard to get out. Why was she so nervous? "It's…" Suddenly the front door was thrown open and in its place stood a boy with shaggy brown hair. He looked about 15 years old and just stood there with a stupid grin on his face. He held his hand out to Regina.

"Hi! You must be Regina." Regina nodded affirmatively and slowly shook the boy's hand. She turned to Emma, clearly confused.

Emma took a deep breath and said, "Regina. This is Henry. He's my son"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright here's another chapter filled with a little bit of everything: plot, fluff, *gasp*****...even some smut. Hope it lives up to to expectations after that cliffhanger last chapter. Thanks for all the follows and reviews :)**

* * *

"Your…son?" Regina looked dumbfounded and turned sharply to face Emma. "You never told me you had a son. In fact, I figured by not saying anything you were clearly stating you didn't" Regna snapped. It wasn't that Regina cared if Emma had kids or not, she just felt lied to. Or at least lied to by omission.

"Uh….I'm going to go finish getting the appetizer ready and, I'll see you guys in there" Henry quickly dashed into the house.

"Honestly, I couldn't legally call him my son until yesterday, and I had no idea he was going to live with me. I would have told you if I knew any sooner." Emma shrugged.

"Did you adopt him?"

"No."

"I don't understand."

"Can we go inside and I'll explain?"

"Fine." Once they made their way to the couch, Regina turned to Emma, expecting answers. Now. She was suddenly flooded with insecurities. She was practically teetering on the cliff before falling for this woman and Emma couldn't find the time to tell her she had a child. _Was this an affair to her. GOD, was she married?! Was she just a big joke that the family laughed about at dinner? _Emma noticed Regina tensing up by the second and put her hand on her arm. Regina flinched.

"Hey, listen, calm down. I know you're probably thinking worst-case scenario here, but it's nothing bad okay? I…. I like you a lot and I just want you to understand the whole story."

Regina relaxed a bit, her heart betraying her and fluttering a bit "Okay, go on."

"Hm. Where to start? Uh…before I was placed in that rich foster home, that was when I was 17 by the way, I had a boyfriend who I was in love with. Well I thought so at the time."

Emma looked around to make sure Henry wasn't in the room. He wasn't, so she continued,

"He was a very gifted con artist and we would get into all sorts of trouble together stealing food for us and our foster brother and sisters at the homes. After awhile we decided we were going to escape the system, run away completely. We picked Tallahassee as our new home, no reason behind it. In order to get there we needed a lot of money, so Neal came up with this big plan to steal some watches and pawn them off."

Emma took a deep breath. "He did it and when I went to go pick them up from the hiding place I got caught. The police found me with $20,000 dollars worth of stolen watches and threw me in jail. Neal disappeared and I didn't hear a word from him."

Regina gasped. Mentally cursing the man who had the audacity to let Emma fall for his crime. "A couple months into my jail sentence I realized I was pregnant. I had the Henry all by myself in that cold lonely cage." Emma steeled her jaw in anger.

"After I had Henry I was deliriously tired and hopefully, I mean I just had a baby! I felt like I could do anything. So when they asked me who the father was I told them Neal's name. Without a chance to say goodbye they whisked Henry away from me." Emma choked out a sob at the memory.

"They didn't tell me where he was going and when I got out a couple months later I dug around and found out my baby was living with Neal. I was so angry I drove right to his place demanding Henry back. Neal refused, so I brought him to court. I thought they would let me have him. I was his mother, but when I had to prove that I was a fit mother, I told the judge about Neal's place in the crime that I was blamed for. Neal refused being involved and paid off a psychiatrist to rule me as mentally unstable."

A few tears streamed down Emma's face. "They don't let crazy mothers take care of children. Neal made a big show of giving me one unsupervised weekend a month to see Henry to show how generous he was. One. Weekend." Regina grabbed a tissue from the box next to the couch and gave one to Emma while using one herself. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, threatening to spill over. Emma's sorrow was so thick she was practically suffocating on it.

"Without any other options I showed up for that one weekend every month and tried to learn as much about Henry as I could. The years went by and I realized that one weekend wasn't enough, so I went to school to get my teaching degree. I figured if I couldn't see my own child, at least I could help other children. Funnily enough when I went to get a job the psychiatrist dropped his claim on my state saying I was now cured, miraculously.

When Henry got older we began to get quite close, as close as two people could only seeing each other once a month. But we found other ways to communicate, walkie talkie's, we wrote letters, skyped. He told me how Neal would leave early in the morning and sometimes not come back for a day or two. When he did come home, he was always wearing the same clothes and reeking of alcohol. He would bitch when Henry would need new clothes or school supplies. It made me so ….fucking angry. But what could I do? I had fought for my chance to be a mother. And Neal could bullshit his way through anything if I tried to take Henry back again.

But Henry…" Emma smiled through her tears. "Henry is so smart, he found away. One day when Neal invited all his scummy friends over for a party, Henry convinced a social worker that had been helping him go undercover. He came along with Neal's friends and made up some excuse about some guy who knew a guy. Neal bought it and the social worker watched him get plastered, spend all his money on booze at the bar and go sleaze around with his friends for two full days leaving Henry without food or supervision. The social worker went to the judge, started an investigation of the psychiatrist who Neal had paid off, and Henry became mine." Both women sat there in silence.

Regina turned and took Emma's face into her hand. She pushed a fallen strand of hair behind her ear and gently ran her thumb across Emma's pink lips. _So beautiful._ She smiled as she leaned in, pressing her lips against Emma's. The kiss was nothing like Emma had ever felt before. She threaded her hand through Regina's brown hair, gently pushing Regina into her, claiming her lips hungrily now. When Emma turned her head slightly, begging to deepen the kiss Regina relented and released a quiet moan. Emma decided that it was the single most arousing thing she'd ever heard. After a few moments, Regina pulled away, the need for oxygen becoming too strong. They both sat inches apart, breathless.

"You're amazing." Regina shakily breathed out.

"…and you are possibly the best thing that's ever happened to me, besides Henry of course." Emma crookedly smiled.

"Possibly?" Regina smirked, glad that the mood was lightening up. Emma winked and leaned back in for another kiss.

"Gross! I can disappear, for like ever if that's all you guys are going to do all night." Henry appeared in the living room, covered his eyes, and backed away from the couch, his back bumping into a wall. Regina and Emma just laughed.

"Keep your eyes closed Henry I'm going in for one more and then you're in the clear kid." Emma stood up from the couch quickly, pulled Regina up by her hand and dipped her in her arms; kissing her passionately at the bottom. A blush spread across Regina's cheeks as Emma lifted her back up to a standing position.

"Are you done?" Henry was absolutely mortified.

"One more thing…" Emma sprinted towards Henry, his hands still covering his face and gathered him in her arms smooching him loudly all over his face and head.

"AGGHHHHH NO. I'm almost a man! Men don't get kisses from their moms!" Everyone in the room was laughing now as Henry struggled from his mother's grasp. Emma finally released Henry and steadied him.

"So, I was kind of thinking we could all have dinner together and you could get to know Henry? And then you and I could go for a walk on the beach?" Emma looked sheepish, self-conscious of her plan.

"That sounds wonderful." Regina was honored that Emma was willing to open up such a personal part of her life so quickly to her. She was determined to show Emma she wasn't making a mistake so she turned to Henry.

"So Henry, what kind of stuff do you like to do?"

"Uh…well I play baseball, but I'm not that good at it." Henry crossed his fingers that Emma wouldn't say anything since she knew he really hated playing baseball, though he did like to watch it on tv. Most adults liked sporty kids though and he wanted to make a good impression since his Mom really seemed to like the brunette. "andIliketowrite" he added in a mumbled jumble while looking down at his feet.

"What kind of stuff do you like to write?"

Henry kicked the wall softly and blushed. "…..fantasy…" he said almost too quietly for Regina to hear. Adults always thought he was a weirdo. Yet again he was going to disappoint someone else. Henry waited for the awkward 'oh um well that's nice.', 'I'm sure you'll grow out of it', 'you should join a sports team' comments that were always inevitably thrown his way. When they didn't come he looked up and saw Regina's jaw dropped in awe.

"You and my daughter are going to get along perfectly! She writes all the time too. I mean she's only five but she has a notebook filled to the brim with fairytales about princess and dragons and swans coincidentally." Regina turned to look and Emma who just shrugged with a smile pretending not to know what she was talking about.

Henry's eyes opened wide. He immediately began looking forward to meeting his young new apprentice who he could write and swap stories with.

"No way! I've got to meet her, what 's her name! Mom she's in your class right? Have you read her stories? Are they good?"

"Woah calm down there kid. Yeah I've read a lot of them, they're surprisingly creative for her age. You'll love her." Emma thanked Regina with her eyes for saying exactly the right thing. "For now though, lets eat. I'M STARVING. What did you make us Henry?"

"Maaaaaa, you made the whole thing already. It's probably all done cooling on the rack."

The three set the table in the dining room while mother and son waited on Regina's hand and food. Once her plate was full of chicken parmesan, music was playing, and the wine was poured they all sat around the table laughing and talking so comfortably an onlooker would have imagined it to be a regular family dinner.

* * *

The moon shone bright as Emma and Regina walked through the sand. Regina felt lightheaded. She was so happy that tonight had gone so well with both Emma and Henry. When they reached the top of a hidden sand dune Emma knew of, she laid a blanket down, sitting down on it and motioning for Regina to join her. They both lay back on the blanket looking up at the stars. Emma's fingertips sought out Regina hand. They interlaced fingers, and Emma sighed contently.

"Regina, thank you. For everything back there…" Emma had propped herself up on an elbow and looked down at Regina. As she kept talking, Regina began to push herself off the ground as well. "…I know it was a lot to handle and you didn't bargain for me and Henry and I just-"

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

Emma obliged willingly and captured Regina's lips with her own. This time Regina deepened the kiss causing Emma to moan. The sound caused Regina to flashback to the scene she had caused in the hallway, and Regina's body hummed with arousal. She needed Emma. Right there. Right now. She flipped Emma onto her back, swinging a leg over so she was straddling Emma's waist. Her dress slid up her thighs. She planted two hands next to Emma's head and kissed her feverishly. Emma's head was spinning and a flame burst into her core as Regina straddled her. She scratched her hands down Regina's back causing a hungry cry to rip from Regina's throat. Both women rolled their hips into each other. Breaking free from the kissing Emma husked out,

"Less clothes" as she curled her fingers around the hem of Regina's dress and pushed it up and over Regina's head.

"We're wearing dresses, it's more like no clothes"

"Tomay-to, tomato" Emma smirked pulling Regina's near naked body to hers.

"Nuh, uh. Not fair" and with that Regina rolled Emma on top of her and took her dress off the same way, making sure to unzip it in the back first. She gasped when she saw Emma's barely there string thong.

"Who knew you were so strong" Emma said teasingly.

"That's not the only thing that'll surprise you" Regina flipped Emma back onto the bottom again. She was clearly more comfortable on top. And who was Emma to dispute this?

"Ah, and what else would there be?" Emma asked, her voice dropping a few octaves.

"For one. I've been told I have a certain…magic touch" Regina said one hand snaked behind Emma's back to quickly unclasp her bra. Distracted by her bra coming undone, Emma gasped when she realized the brunette's other hand had found itself in her underwear, cupping her sex. She dipped her fingers into Emma's desperate arousal and began to tease her entrance. With her now free other hand she began to knead one of Emma's breasts, running her thumb across the hardened nipple. She kissed down Emma's neck and sucked hard on her pulse point. Eventually, her mouth made its way down to a teased nipple and she latched onto it as Emma squirmed beneath her, small whimpers escaping from her throat.

"Regina…please…"

Emma cried out and pressed her hips further towards Regina's waiting fingers. Not wanting to torture the woman anymore she slid two fingers deep into Emma. Emma's hips bucked and her thighs opened up to let Regina in even deeper. Regina started off slowly, but her pace began to build as she felt Emma's movements getting more frantic. Regina re-attached her mouth to Emma's neck and sucked hard, throwing Emma over the edge. Emma's eyes shut hard as she rode out her orgasm and felt Regina pepper kisses over her neck and face.

Regina slowly withdrew her fingers as Emma opened her eyes. She smiled lazily, content to rest for a second. That was until she saw Regina bring her fingers up to her mouth. Regina smiled devilishly, still high on arousal, and began to lick them clean. In a way that Emma could not even comprehend, a hunger for Regina grew inside of her. She grabbed Regina's hand and used it as leverage to crash her lips into the beautiful woman's. She sat up with Regina still straddling her and grabbed Regina's hips, rolling them into hers. Regina threw her head back and moaned loudly as their centers touched and wetness mixed. Lips still attached, Emma placed her hands protectively around Regina's back and put her down slowly on the blanket.

Emma began a hot trail of kisses down Regina's neck, chest, pausing for a moment as she undid her bra. She paid careful attention to each breast, sucking on each nipple until it peaked. She continued down her abdomen and crawled backwards, pulling Regina's underwear off with her. Moving down further, she flattened herself on the blanket, her head between Regina's legs. Smiling, she kissed up each of her thighs, stopping right before she got to Regina's center, smiling to herself as Regina huffed, frustrated at the teasing.

"If you are going to be down there you might as we…oh god, Emma." Interrupting her mid sentence, Emma swiped her tongue along Regina's slit. Regina tilted her hips up to Emma's head as Emma pushed her tongue further into her. As Emma continued to devour her completely, Regina felt her climax building inside of her. When Emma sucked on the hardened nub located at the top of Regina's sex, Regina's walls clamped hard as her body shook with convulsions. As she calmed down from the most earth shattering orgasm she had ever experienced, Emma fell to the side of her, running her fingers through Regina's hair. They both just lie there; completely content to listen to the waves crash on the ocean. _Waves crash onto the ocean?_ Regina's eyes burst open as she looked at Emma in a panic.

"Emma!?"

"Mhmm?" Emma was still laying back with her eyes closed.

"We're outside."

"Yep."

"On the beach."

"Uh..yep."

"Naked." Regina poked Emma so her eyes opened. Seeing Regina's distressed state, Emma burst out laughing. She pulled the woman to lie back down next to her.

"Shh…No one can see this dune unless they know its here. I come here all the time at night and even if someone is over there on the main beach area, the grass hides it." Emma waved her hand towards the main area she was talking about.

"Oh." Regina relaxed and settled back into the crook of Emma's neck, smelling the vanilla she had first been so attracted to. They both remained still for a while until Emma cleared her throat.

"Baby, you ready to go?" She looked over to see Regina's chest rise and fall deeply. Her eyes were shut and a serene smile spread across her face. She groggily answered, eyes still closed.

"Call me baby again and I'll do anything you want." Regina said sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about that" She said as she chuckled because Regina was having difficulty keeping her eyes open.

Without warning, Emma remembered something. Something very important. She turned to Regina who was now sitting up, running her fingers through her hair and rubbing her eyes.

"Regina."

"hmm?" Regina hummed as she slowly stood up and shook out the blanket from the sand. Emma stood up with her.

"May I please kiss you?" Regina smirked at her, now fully awake.

"Don't you think it's a little late to be chivalrous with that?" Emma just shook her head 'no'. Regina sighed and patient smile broke out on her face.

"Yes, I suppose." Emma leaned in and their lips met tenderly. Right before they were about to pull away, Emma crouched down and swept Regina's legs from underneath her, carrying her in her arms across the beach.

"What are you doing!" Regina said, shocked at the movement that had happened so fast.

"I promised a princess that if I was to kiss her mother I would ask her first, and then sweep her off her feet." Emma blushed at the confession. In response, Regina simply wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and pressed her lips softly to her cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So random chapter update before I go to bed because why not! Enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated!**

* * *

Regina woke up the next morning to a giant blanket ghost.

"BOO!" Alexis had a white blanket wrapped around her body and head. The only thing peeking out was her tiny little face, and tendrils of her light brown hair. Seeing her mother awake, she catapulted herself onto the bed. "Mooommmaaaaa. Hi."

"Someone is feeling silly this morning. Come lay with Mommy." Regina grabbed the bundle of blanket that was Alexis and pulled her towards her, snuggling up. Alexis nuzzled back into Regina. When Regina turned to look at her check her phone out of pure habit, she saw that she had two text messages.

_I have to bring Henry to Boston this weekend to sign some final papers. Any chance you and Alexis would want to tag along? Emma._

Butterflies filled her stomach at Emma's text. She opened the next.

_I'm coming over for breakfast today at 9:30. You weren't completely on our planet last night when you came floating home. I don't know if you remember, but you put your purse in the freezer. And then told me that love is power….so um. Yeah. I'm glad you had a "magical" night last night BUT I NEED DETAILS WOMAN. From Kathryn. _

Regina laughed. She really didn't remember getting home from her date, though she did remember how her goodnight kiss had left her brain more than a little bit jumbled. She turned to Alexis who was singing softly to herself while still snuggled up.

"when you wish upon a staaaarr…makes no difference who you areeee…. Anything your heart desiresss…..will comme too youuuu" Regina smiled into Alexis' hair. She was the happiest she'd been in a long time.

"Alexis?"

"Yeah?"

"I have two questions for you."

"Okay, and I have a question for you" Alexis said, and smiled so wide a dimple appeared on one cheek. Regina chuckled.

"And what would that be?"

"Mommy. How was your date?"

"It was great honey."

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Did Emma kiss you?" Regina knew exactly where this was going.

"Yes, she did."

"What did she do?" Regina could have told Alexis that she knew what she had said to Emma but decided to give the little girl a break.

"Hm…well she said 'Regina, may I please kiss you?' and then she kissed me. And then she swept me off my feet and carried me away." Alexis hid her head in her mother's shoulder but Regina could hear the faint 'yessss' of a victory apparently won.

"Okay, now for my questions. First, what do you want for breakfast when Aunt Kathryn comes over this morning?"

"Aunt Kathryn's coming over?! Pancakes!"

"Okay and what do you think about going with Emma to Boston this weekend?"

"WE'RE GOING WITH EMMA?! TO BOSTON!" Alexis shouted excitedly.

"I'll take that as you want to go…." Regina laughed as she hopped off the bed. "Well, we'll have to start packing now before Aunt Kathryn comes over." She looked at the clock 7:30. That gave her two hours to find two days worth of perfect outfits. Just enough time.

"Okay, I'll go start!" Alexis jumped off the bed and ran into her room, her previous ghost costume flailing behind her. Regina picked up her phone and began typing as she rummaged through her closet.

_Both Alexis and I would love to go. What time did you want to head out? _

A moment later, her phone buzzed.

_We were thinking around 12. We'll come pick you guys up._

_See you then. _

Regina made at least 200 trips in and out of her closet while she was packing, changing and rechanging every outfit she picked out. She only stopped at 9:15 to go down and start the pancakes. When Kathryn got there, Regina gave her a quick summary of the date. The whole time Kathryn was shoveling pancakes in her mouth, eyes glued on Regina, enraptured. Obviously Regina left out some of the details about Emma's personal life but she got the gist.

"Oh. My. God. You're in love with her. You love her. You and her love each other." Kathryn gushed. Alexis ran into the room screaming,

"Yeah Mommy you love her!" Regina gave Kathryn a glare for putting ideas in her five year old's mind. Kathryn just ignored the glare and picked up Alexis putting her on her lap. She mimicked the little girl.

"Yeah Mommy you loooove her!"

"Now, now children. Mommy's only gone on one date."

"Oh please, you two had this coming the moment you laid eyes on one another. Plus, I don't know any one else that could make you get down and dirty on a _public_ beach" Kathryn wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"What does 'down and dirty' mean Aunt Kathryn?" Alexis asked innocently.

"Ohhkay, I'm going to end this conversation right now" Regina cut in. "You" she pointed at Kathryn "need to leave. You got your gossip and now we have to go pack."

"Yeah, yeah I can take a hint when I hear one. Try to contain yourself around the children and try not to tell her you're hopelessly in love with her. You've only gone on _one_ date after all." Kathryn ducked from getting hit by Regina and quickly made her way out the front door. "Have fun!" She screamed and slammed the front door shut.

* * *

Emma and Henry stood in front of Regina's house and rang the door. Alexis opened the door and stood looking up at the two people on her porch with a huge grin on her face. It quickly turned into a pout of confusion as she looked at Henry.

"Hi Emma! Who are you?" She poked Henry's hand and stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Hey Alexis. This is my son Henry. He lives with me now, he's going to come with us to Boston." Emma answered for him. Alexis looked suspiciously at Henry.

"You don't look like Emma, your hair is brown like mine." Alexis said causing Henry to laugh.

"I know right? She wants me to have blonde hair like her but I just tell her no way! Brown hair is cooler." This seemed to win Alexis over. She smiled and disappeared back in the house, appearing a couple of seconds later with a roll able pink suitcase in one hand, and her huge notebook in the other.

"Okay I'm ready to go!" Alexis made her way down the porch towards the car as the mother and son chuckled from the porch. Henry was looking forward to playing big brother for a weekend.

"Henry why don't you get her all set up, Regina said she uses a booster car seat that she has in the garage and I'll go fetch the queen." Henry nodded and followed after Alexis.

Meanwhile, Regina was putting last minute things into her suitcase for both her and Alexis when she felt hands wrap around her waist from behind her. She gasped, startled at the sudden contact, but soon relaxed when she smelled Emma's signature vanilla scent.

"You know, we're only going away for the weekend. Not a month." Emma smiled and delicately kissed up the side of Regina's neck.

"mmm…are you sure, because if you keep doing that you might be stuck with me for a month. "

"That can be arranged" Emma turned Regina around and kissed her so deeply she left Regina breathless. Quickly she changed gears, remembering their children already in the car.

"Okay lets grab all this stuff and get going Henry and Alexis are waiting in the car." Emma gave Regina one more kiss and they headed out to the car.

Emma pulled into the hotel in Boston and turned off the car. she and Regina looked back and their two sleeping kids who had been knocked out for the entire ride save the first 10 minutes where Alexis had attempted to sing every song on the radio, despite not knowing any of the words. They slowly woke up the kids, unpacked the car and walked into the lobby.

"Wow." Henry and Alexis looked around, mesmerized at the lobby. Both Regina and Emma were were not as phased, used to upscale hotels. Regina for work conferences, and Emma because she had lived for a year that wealthy family. It just so happened with Emma using money from her account with them, they were indirectly paying for this one as well. The women walked through the lobby as people stared. They looked like an exceptionally beautiful family. Regina was wearing a black skirt, and grey silk tank that had intricate piping around the neck. On her feet were her strappy heels. Emma wore dark fitted jeans, a loose white cotton v-neck shirt, a salmon colored cotton blazer and a long gold pendant necklace. Following them the two kids looked like hybrids of the women.

Once they were all checked in and unpacked they headed out to get some lunch. Walking along the streets of Boston they decided to get some food from a café and take it to the park to eat. They sat on a wooden picnic bench, containers littering the surface. It was silent except for the sound of chewing until Alexis spoke up.

"What does getting down and dirty mean?" Regina coughed, choking on her food. Emma did something of a similar nature but with her drink. Henry cracked up.

"Alexis, I already told you this morning not to ask that!" Regina said.

"This morning? Why do you ask Alexis?" Emma smirked and looked at Alexis questioningly.

"Aunt Kathryn said it this morning wh…." Regina covered Alexis' mouth.

"…when she was talking about gardening." Regina said quickly. "Right Alexis?" She looked at Alexis who nodded, Regina slowly took her hand off her daughters mouth.

"SHE SAID YOU MADE MOMMY DO IT ON YOUR DATE" Alexis burst out as she ran off screaming and laughing into the park. Henry was laughing so hard tears were rolling down his face. He got up and chased after Alexis.

"I made you, did I? Here I thought you were enjoying it" Emma tilted her head at Regina, biting her lip to keep her smile from breaking out on her face.

"No…ugh…she was commending you on your…tactical successes in…comforting me on a public beach." Regina tried. Emma couldn't take it any longer she burst out laughing.

"Oh and how I did enjoy _comforting_ you." Emma said sarcastically. Regina slapped her shoulder in response. Emma's face softened "But for real, it was one of the most…"

"I know." Regina said affectionately and kissed her, leaning back with a smile. "I wonder how long it will take Alexis to find out Henry writes stories like her."

"HENRY YOU ARE A PRINCE TOO?" The women heard from across the entire park.

"Well I guess that solves that, then." Regina said.

Regina and Emma made their way over to Henry and Alexis who were now sitting on the edge of the playground, conjoined at the hip, each had their own notebooks on their lap while they pointed and explained their stories to each other.

"So the pink princess is riding when her hair starts to get all sticky because its made out of cotton candy" Alexis said simply.

"How come?" Henry asked.

"Because her Mom was the Queen of a land made out of candy and she was lonely so she turned all the candy into people" Alexis explained rationally, waiting for Henry to catch on. He shrugged and nodded.

"Makes sense. Okay so what happens after she gets to the castle?" Regina reached her hand down while she and Emma watched their kids bonding and laced her fingers with Emma's. Emma squeezed her hand and rubbed her thumb softly over it.

* * *

Walking back from the park, Henry spotted a small bookstore. "Ma, can we go in? It looks like there are really cool, old books in there!" Emma nodded and they started heading into the bookstore. When they entered, a little bell rung and the small pixie-haired woman standing at the register looked up and smiled.

"Hello! My name's Mary Margaret. Can I help you with anything?"

Henry spoke up."Yeah, do you have anything on fairytales? My, uh, friend here" He patted on Alexis' head, "loves them."

"So do you Henry! Your stories are the best I've ever read in my whoooole life" Alexis gazed up at Henry with admiration causing a subtle blush to spread across Henry's face.

"I can show you our section on fairy tales." She led the two children into a back section while Emma and Regina wandered around the front. When they got to the shelves containing the fairytales Mary Margaret began to pull out some books, showing Henry and Alexis. They didn't seem to be interested in her picks.

"We want something with a bunch of connecting fairytales and lands in one book. We're trying to write a book like that so this way we could see how it works"

"Hmm.. I don't have anything exactly like that at the moment. But maybe this will inspire you?" The petite woman held up a huge brown book and placed in Henry's open hands. The cover was leather bound and across the front 'Once Upon a Time' was written in gold calligraphy.

Henry opened up the book only to find pages upon pages of empty space.

"But it's empty!" Alexis cried out, her eyebrows knit together.

"You could fill it with all your ideas. If any book was worth them, it would have to be this one."

Alexis looked and the book and ran her hand delicately over the cover. She whispered to Henry."We should get it" He nodded in agreement and took out his wallet.

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house. I could tell the book kind of chose you" She smiled politely and walked back up to the front of the store.

"Cool!" Henry and Alexis high fived and made their way back to their mother's.

"What'd you guys get?" Emma looked up at the incoming kids. "A book" Henry said.

"It's empty but we're going to fill it!" Alexis said excitedly. She reached up and took Henry's hand. Regina and Emma smiled at each other and held the door open for the two new best friends.

"So they're getting along" Emma said and the group made their way back to the hotel.

"Did you doubt that they would?" "No. I mean my son is basically a spitting image of me. So adorable, and cute. How could the Mills family resist?" Emma gave a cocky grin as Regina just shook her head.

"You could not be more humble, although sadly I do have to agree on the adorableness."

"Sadly?! No, you know what's sad, I finally succeeded in getting you to spend the night with me. And instead, I will laying in the bed next to you."

"I know" Regina frowned, "but I wouldn't make Alexis share a bed with someone she's just met. A boy nonetheless." Regina pretended to be scandalized.

"You just wait Regina Mills, I'm going to make you mine someday and you'll have to sleep next to me every night." Emma said and sprinted up to the two kids. She grabbed Alexis from around her waist and heaved her up onto her shoulders, just as she had done in the pool. Alexis giggled and screamed, but held on tight, making it clear she liked the position. Regina just stood there, mouth gaping. What the hell did she mean by that? How was it that Emma Swan could say the most outrageous things, run off, and get away with it every time?

In the hotel that night, Regina and Emma sat against the headboard of a bed while watching a movie on TV. On the adjacent bed, Emma and Henry sat opposite each other, cross-legged. Knee to knee they plotted and planned their epic book of stories. They decided they would collaborate to form the stories, each having a say in everything.

When the movie on the TV had ended the two women looked over to see Henry and Alexis leaning back on their pillows, the book still spread on their laps. Henry's head was rolled back, his mouth open, snoring slightly. Alexis' head had rolled onto Henry's shoulder. Regina stood up and pulled the blanket over the two and crawled back into the other bed.

" Now I've got you all to my own" Emma hooked her arm around Regina and pulled her into her. Regina let her body melt into Emma's form and sighed quietly, closing her eyes with a soft smile on her face.

* * *

Four months of bliss went by like this. Henry and Alexis became almost as inseparable as Regina and Emma. Henry became Alexis' big brother in almost every sense of the word: helping her with her homework, teasing her, playing with her. He even helped her do chores around the house, which he took on as his job as well considering he and Emma had all but formally moved into the Mills household.

Emma found a muse in Regina and began writing as well. it became the ongoing joke that Regina would open up a publishing company in order to keep up with all the books her family would be producing. The four considered themselves a collective unit, a family. Every day the two fell more in love. While both women loved each other, they had yet to actually say it out loud. Emma was the first to proclaim her love. Quite spastically, Regina would add in retrospect.

"Honey, do you want me to make apple pie, or cherry pie?" There was no response from Emma so she continued, "for that neighborhood picnic this weekend.." Regina said looking through the baskets of fruit.

"Um.." Emma looked over from where she was picking out bananas and was at once struck with how much she was in love with the woman next to her. It was an average day, they had both met on their way home from work, so there was no specific reason why Regina's presence should have affected Emma the way it did in that moment. But it did. and Emma found herself needing Regina to know how much she felt for her.

"Or I haven't tried Rhubarb yet. I read in a magazine that's supposed to be delicious." Regina frowned at her indecision, and continued to rifle through the fruit, oblivious that her lover was staring at her.

"I love you." Emma whispered.

Regina, still completely distracted and just hummed questioningly. "hmm?"

"I….love you?" Emma said a little bit louder. This time Regina snapped her head up and looked at Emma who was standing there, wide eyed.

"What..did you just say?" Regina froze. She was hearing things. After all, she had wanted Emma to say those words to her for longer than she could remember, and now she was making things up in her head.

"I love you." This time Emma said it confidently.

"Emma" Regina exhaled the breath she had been holding. "I love you too." She walked over to Emma, cupped her face in her hand and kissed her tenderly. Though the kiss didn't last that long, emotion seemed to swirl and bubble in both woman to the point where Regina's eyes misted up a bit. Emma swiped her thumb across the pooling tears, drying Regina's eyes for her.

"Apple." Emma said quietly. Reality slowly coming back to her.

"What?"

"Don't make me go through this again woman! I love you, and I want apple pie!" Regina chuckled as she turned back to grab the apples she had already bagged.

* * *

**I was so close to cutting the chapter off at Mary Margaret's presentation of the book, but...decided against it for two reasons. One, I think cliffhangers can be overdone quite easily. Didn't want to fall into the category of my own pet peeve. Two, that would kind of foreshadow some drastic change the book causes to the plot, which it doesn't. At least not yet...muahahah. (Gah, I just ended my rant about not always ending a cliffhanger, with a cliffhanger didn't I?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Last chapter! Hopefully you all liked it. It was a great experience for my first fanfic and I might just do it again. **

* * *

Since Emma's and Regina's birthdays were two weeks apart, the family decided it would be best to have one big birthday celebration on the weekend between the two individual birthdays. A week before the celebration, Henry and Alexis sat in the guest room, which was essentially Henry's makeshift room at the Mills house. They had their legs and backs resting on the bed, their heads hanging off upside down on the side of the bed.

"Come on Alexis, we have to think of something good. We have two women to please and its their first birthdays with us all together." Think hard!" Henry said. Alexis scrunched her face up so hard, and based on the flush that covered her cheeks from being upside down, Henry thought she might pass out.

"A unicorn?" She giggled and Henry just gave her a playful nudge.

"Come on sis!" Henry had started to call Alexis his sister a couple months back. He didn't know exactly when it started but he realized he had made habit out of it when a kid from school asked him if he had any siblings. He immediately started to say 'yeah I've got a sister' before catching himself.

"Hm…lets see. What do all Queen's want?" He asked and glanced over, knowing that if he turned the task into a fairytale game she would think more seriously. She took the bait and the gears in her head began turning.

"Well, the Queen in one of my stories just wants a family because she's lonely." Alexis said slowly

"But our mom's have each other, and us. So they have a family, but…." Henry trailed off as an idea. A great, big, ginormous idea popped into his head. "…but not officially." He finished, grinning from ear to ear.

Alexis cocked her head to the side. What do you mean Henry?"

Henry was now in full on scheming mode as he said, "Okay, here's the plan."

* * *

Emma was making lunch one afternoon when Alexis peeked part of her head in the doorway.

"Hey princess, you want to help me make lunch?"

"Yeah!" Alexis skipped into the room and climbed up on a stool at the granite island located in the middle of the kitchen. Emma gave her one look up and down and burst out laughing.

"And what have we got here?" She motioned to Alexis' clothing. Alexis was decked out in a full pink princess dress with sparkles, a tutu bottom, and puffy pink sleeves. She was wearing a feathery tiara on her head, a feather boa around her neck, she held a magic wand in her hand, and was absolutely covered in sparkles. Upon further inspection, Emma realized the sparkles came of the wand when she shook it around. Why any toy company thought that was a good idea was beyond her.

Alexis smacked her white gloved covered hands on the counter. "I am your fairy godmother." Alexis said very seriously.

"You are, are you?" Emma raised her eyebrows. "Wow, I 've never had a fairy godmother before"

"I'm here to grant your birthday wish." Alexis was staring intensely into Emma's eyes as if trying to force her thoughts onto Emma.

"Is there something specific I want for my birthday…?" The fierceness of Alexis' stare made her think that there was something _should_ want for her birthday.

"Yes. You want a family and to be loved and love someone also." Alexis recited the lines that she and Henry had gone over countless times.

"I do have that Alexis. I love you, and Henry, and your mom."

"Then show her It's her birthday too!" Alexis' serious demeanor was crumbling. '_If you can't be serious, like if you want to laugh or something, then just be really really cute'_ Henry had coached her.

So she scrunched her face in concentration and said, "My Mommy loves you a lot and you love her but you have to show her and ask her to marry you or else she won't know." Alexis blurted out in one breath. After she finished she just batted her big eyes. Emma sat there, stunned.

"You want me to marry your mom?"

"Yeah! And so does Henry. He even helped me put on my fairy godmother costume!" Alexis squeled, as if suddenly remembering she was wearing more pink than she every could have dreamed of.

"Ahhh, I see." Emma gave Alexis a slight smile. Her brain was on overdrive. She did love the woman. She knew for a long time she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, maybe it was time.

"And you have to do it during your birthday celebrations cause that's romantic Henry says. And I know you won't be a scary stepmother Emma because Henry told me you're the best mom every" Alexis leaped her out of the kitchen, sparkles flying in her wake.

* * *

Meanwhile, Regina had taken Henry out to buy new clothes. While Emma had a handle on her own sense of style, she had no idea how to buy clothes for anyone other than herself. Regina on the other hand, loved it. She had been picking out Kathryn's clothes for most of her life. They had just entered a store when Henry ducked his head down and began to quicken his pace.

"Henry, where are you going?" Regina sped, trying to catch up to him.

"There are kids from my school over there, I don't want them to see me with you."

"Oh." Regina's face sunk, feeling like a knife had found its way into her heart. Henry looked up and saw how much he had hurt the woman.

"No, no. It's not you. You're really cool. But. It's just like. You're basically my mom, and kids my age going shopping with their moms is…not that cool." Henry struggled to explain and just shot a half smile up at Regina when he finished, trying to reassure her.

Regina's face regained some color, her heart fluttering from the 'you're basically my mom' line. She had tried really hard to connect with Henry. She found him so bright and caring, and he was the single best brother-like figure her daughter could ever ask for. She went as far to consider him her own child as well as Emma's, and was more than pleased to find out he felt the same way.

"Then I have an idea. You go hide in the dressing room and play on your phone or something. I'll gather up some clothes, bring them to you, and we'll see how it goes from there." Playing personal shopper thrilled Regina to no end so this was a win-win for both of them.

"Sounds good to me" Henry shrugged and headed for a dressing room while Regina began to sweep the floor for clothes. The process turned out to go quite smoothly, Henry liking most of what Regina picked out. After two hours, Henry had acquired an entirely new school wardrobe.

It was 1 p.m. then, so Regina decided they should stop for lunch. She let Henry pick the place, and was less than surprised when he chose Granny's Diner. She knew he loved their milkshakes. As they sat there waiting for their food to come Henry suddenly folded his hands and put them firmly on the table. He leaned forward as if he were about to offer Regina a business deal.

"Regina. I have to ask you a few questions."

"Okay?" Regina tilted an eyebrow up in question.

"Do you love my mother?" He sat there, with his hands folded waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I do. Very much."

"And you want to spend a very…long time with her." Henry struggled, he didn't want to get to the point and give away what he was getting at just yet. He still had some questions.

"Yes…" Regina was thoroughly confused.

"And…do you love me?" Henry ducked his head at this question, blushing profusely. He was extremely embarrassed, but he needed to know that she was in this for the whole package.

"Of course" Regina said immediately and looked into Henry's eyes, convincing him of the truth.

"And you promise not to hurt a hair on her head!"

"Whose head? Your mom's? Why would I do that?" Regina's face scrunched in confusion. "Ugh, did she get hurt at her fight the other day? " Henry huffed when Regina looked genuinely concerned. It was hard to play the son, the matchmaker, and the father at the same time.

"You should ask my mom to marry you!" Henry burst out, unable to keep it within him any longer. Regina, identical to Emma, just sat there stunned. Henry waited, figuring he would have to spend some time convincing Regina that now was the right time. Instead, Regina broke out into a cheek-to-cheek grin, looking at Henry in amazement.

"You know Henry, sometimes I'm surprised we aren't blood related. We seem to be very similar." She reached over into her purse and pulled out a velvet box. Wrenching it open, she showed it to Henry. Inside was a princess cut engagement ring. At the center sat a beautiful diamond, smaller diamonds seemed to spill off of the large one and decorate the band. It was so breathtaking even Henry gasped, and he couldn't care any less about jewelry.

"So you're going to ask her? You should do it on your birthday celebration." Henry pushed. Regina weighed the idea back and forth.

"You're right, that would be the perfect time. But it's a secret. Don't tell!"

"Don't worry. I'm great at keeping secrets." Henry said slyly. Phase two of his and Alexis' operation was complete.

* * *

"They're doing it today, they're doing it today!" Alexis danced around her room, as she and Henry put the finishing touches on their outfits for the big birthday celebration. The whole neighborhood was invited and their moms wanted them to at least look presentable. "Operation Love Bird is almost done!" She continued in a sing song voice. Henry groaned.

"Why did we have to call it that? It's so lame!"

"No! It's romaaaaantic." Alexis was hugging herself and spinning around. It was had taken all of Henry's effort to keep Alexis from spilling the beans about what was about to go down today. He had written 32 stories with her, brought her out to ice cream 7 times, tried to teach her how to play 4 sports (even though he had no idea how to play them either), and even let her convince him into joining one of her pretend tea parties. All in a week. He was exhausted.

Downstairs, Kathryn was in charge of the party planning and was finishing up the last touches when the two guests of honor came downstairs. She had made over Regina's backyard into something out of a fairytale. A huge white tent sat in the middle of the backyard with hung up lanterns and string lights strewn about. Regina's patio had a huge fire pit in the center with couches and chairs surrounding it. Torches and lanterns were placed anywhere they could avoid getting knocked over. A local bistro was catering the event and had a buffet set on the side of the tent, and much to her delight, it was a perfect summer night, not too hot for the bugs to come out, but slightly breezy.

Most of the town was there, including teachers from the school Emma worked at, people from Regina's work, friends they mutually knew from town. Regina and Emma had even gotten some of their out of town friends to come visit for a night. Both women mingled in the crowd separately at the beginning, each casting a longing glance to the other every once and awhile. When they finally reunited each, Regina threw her arms around Emma's neck as Emma clasped hers around Regina's back.

"Happy Birthday, Emma"

"Happy Birthday, Regina."

They smiled at each other and kissed. When they began to pull away Regina felt the nerves that had been at the back of her mind all day come flooding forward. Her smile dropped and her face paled a bit. Just as Emma was about to ask her what was wrong, Henry and Alexis walked onto the patio, hand in hand.

Henry was wearing Khaki pants, a pale blue button up shirt tucked into his pants, and a dark blue tie. Next to him, Alexis was wearing a pale pink, of course, dress with a darker pink bow wrapped around the middle. Her hair was in up, the same color bow wrapping around her ponytail. They could not have been more adorable. Everyone seemingly looked over at the two kids when they entered, the party hushing down considerable. Kathryn brought over two flukes of champagne to Regina and Emma. Regina looked at Henry who gave her a grin and a thumbs up. Catching Henry's movement out of the corner of her eye Emma thought that grin was meant as encouragement for her, and clinked her glass of champagne with a nearby fork.

"We'd like to thank all of you for coming today for both of our birthdays. You've all been such great friends and we really appreciate those that made a journey to be here." Emma swallowed. Her throat considerably dryer than it had been moments before. It was now or never. Just as she was going to open her mouth to speak again, Regina put her hand on Emma's arm, interrupting her.

"Since I've got all your attention now, I also wanted to say thank you to you Emma." She turned and took Emma's hand in hers. You've been more than I ever could have ever wished for. I love you, and your son with all of my heart. I want to spend every day, every moment for the rest of my life making memories with you."

Regina got down on one knee, which was commendable considering the constricting black dress she was wearing, and opened the velvet box she had been clutching in her hand. Everyone gasped. "Marry me, Emma Swan?" She looked into Emma's eyes, which were wide with shock. Regina waited for a few moments, hoping Emma would say something, preferably the word 'yes'. When she didn't, Regina's stomach dropped. _Oh no. Oh no, no, no._ People were starting to fidget until Emma finally forced something out.

"Are you kidding me?"

Regina started to get up from her kneeling position slowly, ready to go die in a hole.

"Uhh…." Regina was quickly unraveling and it was only a matter of moments until she burst out into tears. Unexpectedly though, Emma laughed. She reached into the purse she was carrying and pulled out a very similar velvet box.

"I try to surprise you just this one time. And even now! You still beat me to it." Shaking her head with amusement and chuckling to herself, it was her turn to get down on one knee. She adjusted her white dress to accommodate the new position, and opened up the box revealing a ring with a large, oval cut diamond. "Regina Mills, will _you_, marry me? Regina was feeling whiplash from the polar opposite emotions she had just experienced in the last minute, tears streamed down her face as she nodded up and down, her lips curling up.

"Yes" She finally choked out. Emma jumped off her knee and hugged the women tightly. Finally, the onlookers clapped, relieved and elated at the double proposal.

"I love you." Emma whispered in Regina's ear.

"I love you too." Regina whispered back and kissed Emma. As she settled down from the onslaught of emotions a glow of happiness overtook her face. The women stepped back, placing each of their rings on the others finger.

Meanwhile, on the patio, Henry, Alexis and Kathryn all stood smiling. Henry and Alexis high fived, "YESSSSSS" they screaming and pumped their fists. Kathryn looked over at the two.

"You guys knew this was happening?" Kathryn asked. Alexis nodded.

"Duh Aunt Kathryn, we'd planned this!" Henry faked his sarcasm. He was much too happy to pull it off though.

"Yeah! It was our birthday present to our moms!" Alexis said proudly.

"Damn, I have to get myself some kids so they can match me up." Kathryn mumbled as she tousled Henry's hair.

* * *

The party continued pleasantly with lots of excited wedding chatter and congratulations'. As the sun dipped down and the air considerably cooled, the two kids lounged on a couch by the fire pit.

"Hey Henry?" Alexis said.

"Yeah?"

"Look at our moms." Henry looked over at Emma who was holding Regina bridal style as she had done so many times before, spinning around slowly. Regina melted into her arms and rested her head on Emma's shoulder as they talked. Henry smiled. He had never seen either woman look so perfectly content.

"What about them?"

"Don't they look like the knights in our story?" Alexis asked. Henry and Alexis had both written a lot of stories in their time, but only the collaborative master story they had filled the leather bound 'Once Upon a Time' book with was known as _their_ story. In this epic story, were tales of all different lands. There were witches and werewolves, imps and mermaids, and of course, princes and princesses.

In one of the lands Henry and Alexis decided to focus on the epic adventures of two heroes, particularly two knights. A white knight. A black knight. The knights were brave and courageous, fighting off evil thieves and drunkards. They saved the land from evil countless times.

Mid-story, Alexis decided that the knights should fall in love. Henry, a strong believer in the magic of true love agreed and they wrote it as such, giving the knights a happily ever after together. They had never given much thought to the gender of the knights since they were always wearing their armor, but now that Henry thought about it, they easily could have been women. With Emma in her white dress, golden locks flowing down her back and Regina in her black one, her own chocolate hair brushing her shoulders, the two looked as if they had shed their armor and jumped out of a scene from Alexis and Henry's story and into the backyard. Henry sighed happily. He put his arm around his new sister and said,

"Yeah, Alexis, they do."


End file.
